Welcome to SDA!
by Wohlerbear
Summary: Magnus is a Warlock, starting at the new Shadowhunter and Downworlder Academy. Alec is one of the most popular Shadowhunters at the academy, along with his siblings but is struggling to bring down the walls he has built up to protect himself. However, when their worlds collide they both discover that everyone has the right to express who they are; love might be real. Even for them.
1. The Things We Do For Friends

**Author's Notes: There are a lot of high school fan fics about Malec but I think mine is unique to me and I hope you enjoy it and want to keep reading as I am hoping to carry this on for many chapters to come. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter One

The air was filled with the pungently sweet aroma of the roses surrounding the edge of Brocelind forest. Light winds swept the rich odour of leaves through the plain; thus creating a delicate perfume of spring.

From the dirt path on which he was walking, observing, as he did when encountering something new, Magnus Bane could just catch a glimpse of the lightly scented and lightly coloured fuchsia petals of the cherry blossom trees, that appeared every so often and whose delicacy was so alluring that he could not help but take notice. Light crept through the diminutive spaces in the branches, producing a kind of beauty, making him think of the incandescent skies that seek to convey a sense of effulgence and also reminded him of his radiant self. Citrus coloured leaves crunched at a touch; the ripe, sticky-sweet, aromatic smells lingered in the fragrant air, abiding, anticipating, astounding the senses: which seemed to make the stillness more onerous and he just knew that this was going to be the most marvellous of days.

It was his first day at the reopened and newly renamed academy in Idris. The Shadowhunter and Downwordler academy. It was decided at the last Accords that young and new downworlders would be sent to the academy to train alongside the underage shadowhunters. Whilst the academy had been opened for several months and it was the middle of the term, Magnus couldn't help but wonder what had possessed him to leave his perfectly extravagant life in Brooklyn to go to, as it was, school.

"Good Morning, Maggie isn't it the most wonderful of days," bellowed a familiar voice, bringing him the realisation of why he had decided to leave New York. His two best friends had begged him to join them in Idris, as the fabulous trio, as Magnus liked to refer to them as, needed to be together to experience such things as school. He had agreed after endless days of being sent countless fire-messages from Idris by the two, as he was 'apparently' missing out on an experience that would blow his mind. He still didn't get the appeal but they were his friends and they needed him and all his fabulousness.

"Good Morning, Ragnor and my darling Catarina, how wonderful it is to see you again," he said flinging himself and his long limbs at the two, to gather them up in a group hug.

"Lovely to see you too, Magnus," Catarina said, smiling and flashing her pearly white teeth, which stood out against her deep blue skin.

They had all known each other for as long as he could remember, the best of friends, doing everything together, expect from the fact that they had both left him behind to go to the academy and he had longed to see them again as it had been several months since he had said goodbye and waved them off as they portaled to Idris.

"Shall we be off, we don't want you to be late for your first day at the academy now do we," Ragnor yelled after strolling off down the path towards the entrance to the academy, which was about ten minutes away from their current position.

"Of course I don't but now that I think about it being fashionably late never hurt anyone and come on just look at me, I scream fashionable rebel," Magnus retorted. It wasn't like he was wrong, Magnus had so carefully picked out his outfit the night before. A purple velvet jacket over a black satin shirt, black ripped jeans and purple Doc Martins, accompanied by an array of silver bangles and bracelets, rings, a stretcher and ear cuffs. Topped off with his violet nails and purple tipped, black spiky hair, eyeliner, dark purple lip gloss and of course he was also covered in glitter but not as much as he would put on it he were leaving the house to attend a party. He looked stunning and he knew it.

"You never change," Catarina laughed, jogging to catch up to Ragnor.

"No but you love me anyway" and set of after his friends to his first day at the academy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and want to continue reading. Review and let me know what you think. If I get reviews you like it and want more I will most certainly get my next chapter to you as that is when the fun happens. Thank you for reading.


	2. All You Can Do Is Stare

**Author's Notes: Thanks guys for reading and some of you following and liking the story. I know it fast but I was inspired so here is chapter two I hope you like it. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I don't own them.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The academy was the size of several of the shadowhunter manors. Magnus couldn't help but gawk at the dazzling building that towered before him. It was very traditional and Magnus was intrigued by what the building held for him that day.

Magnus strutted through the huge wooden double oak doors that led into the academy. As he passed over the threshold and into the what he could determine was the reception area but looked more like the entrance to a stately home or even castle for that matter, he came to determine that from the exterior and now the interior, with huge glass windows and vases of flowers situated round the room, he was not going to be in his comfort zone here. He was flamboyant, loved vibrant colours and the sparkle of glitter but this, this was traditional, ordinary and he was far from ordinary he was as his friends called him, eccentric and he liked that.

Magnus strolled over to the wooden desk situated the middle of the room and rang the little gold bell that had been placed directly in the left hand corner. He knew that most students entered through other means to get into the school as Ragnor and Catarina had left him at the double doors in order to attend morning registration; walking round to the other side of the academy. Within the room he stood, he was alone. No faculty in sight, just a plain wooden desk and an empty chair.

About five minutes passed before anybody entered the reception area to find him standing against the desk, admiring himself in his compact mirror. As he shut the compact and turned to look, he saw a tall, brown-haired and blue-eyed woman walk into the room, she was covered in runes that made her quite beautiful, Magnus thought, as they twined around her limbs. She wore a tight fitted black pencil skirt, white blouse and red suit jacket. He was could have sworn by her appearance that she was quite young but grey had started to spread through her rich, burnt urban hair.

"Can I help you with something," the brown-haired woman said walking over to the desk and picking up a pile of documents.

"Magnus Bane, new student,"

"Ah, I see, I have been expecting you. I'm Ms Herondale, Assisstant Headmaster."

"Charmed," he said stretching out a hand. Ms Herondale look quite amused by this but still took the warlocks hand and shook it.

"I see there are still civilised people in the world,"

"Why of course, my dear." Ms Herondale smiled, handed him a few of the documents she had earlier picked up and gestured for him to follow, in which he proceeded to do.

"In the pile you will find your schedule, locker combination code and a list of school rules." Magnus nodded and continuing to follow "The school is separated into houses and of course you will be in the house of warlocks, as you are a child of Lilith. All this means is that most of your classes will be with your fellow warlocks, however, some with be with other houses depending on the subject. The other houses being the house of werewolves, the house of vampires, the house of the fair folk and of course the house of shadowhunters." Ms Herondale explained striding down the corridor, her long legs carrying her with grace and sophistication.

"Well that is most interesting," he said, dripping sarcasm. Ms Herondale snickered under her breath and Magnus realised that she was still young at heart, even under that sophisticated demeanour she conveyed.

"I think you might be trouble, young man." Magnus nodded smiling at her observation.

"Furthermore," she said carrying on which her earlier explanation. "Each house has a student representative to lead it in the student council. Isabelle Lightwood is Student Council President and house captain for the Nephilim, taking control of the council as the Student Council President. Maia Roberts is the house captain and representative for the werewolves. Rafael Santiago is the same for the vampires. Meliron is again the same for the fairfolk and Catarina Loss is the house captain and representative for your house. The house of warlocks" she stated in explanatory tone.

Magnus hadn't been told by Catarina that she was basically running his new house and he was confused why. Ms Herondale stopped, breaking his train of thought and pointed towards a silver locker. "Locker number 432. I believe this is your locker, Magnus. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask.

"Thank you for the help, it is much appreciated Ms Herondale,"

"Anytime, oh and Magnus," Ms Herondale said turning after she had started to take off down the hall "you better hurry first period is about to begin." And with that the bell rang for first period.

Magnus shuffled through the papers in which he had been handed and found his locker combination. After checking his schedule and finding he had Demonology 101, he opened up his locker and took out some books that had been provided for him for his lesson. Demonology 101, he thought. Perfect. What a terrific way to start a first day, learning about demons. Perfect. Not. He sighed, shut his locker and turned to be instantly swept up in a swarm of people.

Magnus managed to dip into a doorway to get out of the mass of crazy people that had basically pushed him along. As Magnus turned to check the classroom number on the door, knowing he needed to be in classroom 22, he was flung to the floor after being hit full force by the wooden door, hitting his head against the hard marble floor. His papers and books falling along side him.

"Ooch," he said as students began to walk around him, not even bothering to find out what had happened and if he was okay. Magnus began to rub his head as the pain began strike.

"I'm so so sorry I didn't know you where there. Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not okay you practically assault..." As Magnus looked up, he saw the most beautiful face staring back at him, all black hair and shocking blue eyes, the most enticing and captivatingly blue eyes he had ever seen. He had a worried expression plastered over his face. With that Magnus wanted to reassure this marvellous being that in fact he was fine but in that instant Magnus was speechless and that is something that never happened. Never. No words would leave his mouth, all he could do was stare.

"Alec, come on where gunna be late for class and Hodge will kill us if it happens again," A golden haired boy said as he darted past them, tapping the boy on the back.

"Coming, Jace."

"Again I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me," he said picking up Magnus' books and beginning to rise to his feet, offering Magnus a hand and the books that he had dropped when they had collided. Magnus took the books, fully aware that he was not feeling quite himself. Looking at this boy, just made everything melt away.

Before he knew it, he had nodded and the boy, what was his name again Magnus thought, oh yeah Alec, smiled timidly and shot off down the corridor and was gone before Magnus could turn to stare after him.

* * *

It was hard being the older brother of the two most popular shadowhunters in the academy, actually make that the two most popular people among every house. This had thrust Alec into the spotlight also because being their brother and also the most elite archer to come through the academy so he had been told, he was popular too. Alec's younger sister Isabelle was the Student Council President, all the girls wanted to be her and all the boys just wanted her. His younger brother Jace, who had been adopted into his family about six years ago, was the best shadowhunter, and again the boys wanted to be like him or despised him and the girls wanted to be with him. Both his siblings had their own fan clubs which was kinda of weird, Alec thought.

It wasn't like Alec didn't like his popularity, it was just he found it hard to carry a conversation sometimes and felt awkward around girls who told him they had a crush on him.

"Alec are you daydreaming again. Everyone's left for first period if you don't move it were all going to be late. Again." a familiar voice said. Alec turned and found his sister standing before him. Hands on hips and a scowl on her pretty face.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming," he said trying not to sound to annoyed she had interrupted his train of thoughts. "Where's Jace,"

"Asleep behind you. I can't take any more of this. I'm Student Council President for crying out loud. Get him up and get to class now," she snapped back, storming out of the classroom.

Alec jumped up out of his chair and proceeded to the door. Taking hold of the brass handle, he shouted "Jace, come on the bell has already gone,"

As Alec pushed the door open there was a huge crash, with books falling everywhere. Looking down Alec could see that he had knocked somebody over, a glittery someone, an attractive someone. He knelt down to see if he was okay. How could he be, he thought, I just hit him with a door.

"Ooch,"

"I'm so so sorry I didn't know you where there. Are you okay?" Alec said, guilt and worry resonating through his voice.

"Of course, I'm not okay you practically assault..." the boy barked, cutting himself off quick after raising his head. Alec was met with a shocked expression on an extremely attractive, glittery, purple lipped boy. Alec couldn't help but stare at him, he knew he shouldn't but there was something about him, he just wasn't sure what. Alec couldn't see any hate on his face, just someone who was speechless. But why was he speechless, this was not the normal reaction somebody takes when being knocked off their feet and onto the floor, was it? Alec thought.

"Alec, come on where gunna be late for class and Hodge will kill us if it happens again," Jace said as he darted past them, tapping him on the back and sprinting down the corridor.

"Coming, Jace," he shouted, not looking away from the boy who was so close to touch and he so wanted to touch. Alec pushed the thought quickly aside, this was not the time to be thinking about what he wanted to do to this boy but he knew that if he stayed were he was and continued looking into the boys golden green eyes the world would slowly dissolve around them. What was happening to him? Was he going mad?

"Again I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me," he said, wanting the boy to forgive him so badly. He quickly picked up the books that were scattered around them and began to rise to his feet, offering the boy a hand and the books that he had dropped when they had collided. Magnus took him by the hand and Alec felt a spark sending shock waves through his entire body. The glittery boy took hold of his books and nodded. Alec smiled timidly and shot off down the corridor before the boy could see him blush, as he face began to burn up and turn a bright the shade of red like a tomato.

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys like the how Malec Met? I hope you continue reading because I think it can only get better from here.


	3. Demonology 101

**A/N: Thanks guys for continuing to read my fanfic. While i was writing this i was listening to enchanted by Taylor Swift which expresses how Alec feels quite well so I think you guys should give it a listen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing its all Cassie's.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Alec Lightwood, your late," the grey haired man said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, Mr Starkweather," Alec uttered, feeling embarrassed due to the countless sets of eyes staring at him, since he stumbled into the classroom five minutes late.

"This is your final warning Alec, do not show up late to my lesson again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir,"

The sound of people trying to hold in their laughter started to echo through the room. Alec couldn't help but hang his head in embarrassment, wishing the humiliation away. He only ever got in trouble because of Jace but this, this was his own doing.

"Now take your seat and turn to page thirty-four," Starkweather stated, turning and carrying on with his lecture, from what Alec could determine, was on shax demons. As Alec started forward, Isabelle,who was seated at the front of the class, gave him the most annoyed look she could muster. Isabelle started to mouth something at him but the only words he could catch were. _Idiot, moron, lucky, mom and dead._ What the hell was she going on about? Alec moved towards the second row of desks, taking his seat that was situated next to the window. He opened his textbook to page thirty-four and tried to focus on the lecture. From the corner of his eye he could see his adopted brother gesturing at him, Alec ignored him trying to concentrate, he refused to get into trouble a second time today, he had no intention of being sent to the headmasters office, especially because it was his mother who would be the one giving out the punishment being the one running the academy and all. He did not want a long drawn out speech on how he had to set an example, so on and so forth, and how if he did not improve his attitude towards his studies then he would be grounded for all eternity. His mother did always have a flair for the dramatic.

Listening to Hodge go on and on about shax demons and how to differentiate them from other demons, Alec couldn't help but let his mind wander to the beautiful, purple lipped boy he had hit with the door. How was it that the boy had forgiven him so easily? And why was it Alec couldn't help but think of him? His slim body, his eccentric style, his piercing golden-green eyes. Oh how he longed to gaze in his eyes again, to feel the spark that sent shock waves coursing through his body, to wrap his arms around him and not let him go. Oh, how I wish he was here right now.

Wait, what is happening to me? Alec thought, trying to snap out of his wonder lust. Why am I thinking all these... these things about a boy I just met. I must be going mad, I must be there is no other worldly explanation for the things I am feeling right now. How can one person effect me in such a way? I don't even know his name.

* * *

A knock on the classroom door silenced the class and drew Alec out of his thoughts. As the door opened the one person Alec was hoping might come through the door flounced into the room as if he owned the place. Alec couldn't help but stare in awe at the boy with a longing that he didn't even know he had for the boy he had just met. Alec began to turn red as the boy began to speak.

"Hi, I'm suppose to be in your class."

After almost being knocked out before the first period had even begun, Magnus mood improved immensely, which was odd as he had been hit with a door but Magnus didn't care, due to the fact the person who had hit him was the most handsome and stunningly attractive person he had ever come into contact with. Magnus believed that the eyes where the window to the soul and staring into Alec's ultramarine eyes made heart pound against his chest, just thinking about the sweet, kind boy behind the sexy exterior. All he wanted to do was find the boy with the kind, sensitive eyes, the boy who had made his body ache with desire from the moment he saw him, the boy who asked for forgiveness without being utterly sure he would be granted it. This boy was perfection and the only thing Magnus knew was that he needed to see this boy again; the boy with the sparkling eyes and the beautiful name, Alec.

He had been wandering the corridor for what seemed like hours trying to find the classroom for his first period, it had actually only been fifteen minutes when he checked his phone but the endless amount of classrooms this place had made it more difficult to find the one he needed. It wasn't like he could ask anyone, the corridors were empty after he had managed to compose himself after the accident, which he had decided to call it; thus there were no people around to help him navigate his way through the academy. Ready to give up he saw it tucked away in the corner of the corridor he had walked through seven time. How stupid can I be, he thought rushing to the door, knocking on its frame before flinging it open and flouncing in oozing confidence, without a second thought.

As the door closed behind him, the room silenced, with every pair of eyes glancing in his direction. The class consisted of mostly shadowhunters, with a few vampires, werewolves, fair folk and warlocks thrown in the mix. Probably just to please the downworld, Magnus thought. Sweeping the room he locked eyes with his two best friends sat at the front of the class, Catarina gave him a stern look, as if to say he had done something wrong and will be paying for it as soon as she get her hands on him. Ragnor just looked slightly amused by the whole debacle that was taking place, shrugging to say _Nothing you can do Maggie, its Catarina, what did you expect?_ Magnus turned his attention away from Ragnor and rested it upon the older looking man at the front of the class with his greying hair and glasses perched on his nose. He wore a grey tweed suit and Magnus thought he could do with updating his look, immediately. He proceeded to introduced himself to the man as the whispers had begun to take place about his appearance.

"Hi, I'm suppose to be in your class."

"Demonology 101," the teacher remarked, looking at Magnus judgementally.

"Of course, I don't just show myself in random classrooms on a whim for people to stare at my voluptuous self," Magnus retorted, throwing his arms in the air dramatically to emphasise his point. The class burst out in hysterical laughter and Magnus couldn't help but plaster a grin across his face from causing such an uproar after being in the classroom only a mere minute.

"Settle down class, or you will all be in after school detention for a month." The room fell into silence, with everyone looking like they had been put in a life or death situation. Magnus rolled his eyes after watching them and turned back to face Mr Starkweather.

"I assume you are new here,"

"I am indeed," Catarina shot him the most piercing look she could conjure up.

"Well, would you care to introduce yourself and then take your seat so I can carry on or do you have more sarcastic remarks to make," Starkweather snapped.

"No I think I'm out right now and I most certainly will introduce myself to this fine group of people," Starkweather sighed as Magnus carried on with his performance. He bowed and finished with "How do you do? I'm the magnificent warlock Magnus Bane, it is nice to make your acquaintances."

Laughter started to rise in the room again and Catarina looked like she was ready to sucker punch him. Mr Starkweather pointed to the seat behind Catarina. He spoke frustratedly "Take the empty desk behind Miss Loss and turn to page thirty-six Mr Bane, if you are actually able to comprehend that one small task,"

Magnus turned his head to look at his new desk when his eyes came to rest upon an unforgettable face, that had been imprinted in his mind. Alec. He was sat behind Ragnor next to a tall glass window that look out at the flower gardens surrounding the east side of the academy. Magnus felt his heart leap out of his chest. He knew this was unlike him but he couldn't stop from yearning for him. His golden-green eyes meeting Alec's twinkling royal blue ones. Alec shifted his gaze to his book and Magnus felt a small pain in his chest. Magnus nodded in the direction of Starkweather and began to sashay over to his desk.

* * *

Alec couldn't deter his eyes away from Magnus, as he made the whole class laugh, until Magnus's green eyes met his own, forcing himself to shift his eyes to his book, not wanting him to see the longing in his eyes and expressions. Alec heard the sound of feet moving towards him, making him stiffen. Since the moment Magnus had entered the he had not been able to concentrate or hear anything, as he was lost in his own thoughts and the sight of Magnus. So, when he realised that he was getting closer Alec couldn't help but feel petrified and excited all at the same time. He heard the chair next to him be pulled from under and the desk and then the sound of it moving back under. Alec did not divert his eyes away from the textbook, reading the same line over and over again. _Shax demons are often summoned for hunting or tracking purposes._ Alec began to take a note, when a small piece of page hit him head and fell on his desk. Taking hold and unfolding the paper Alec noticed the familiar handwriting and began to read.

 _Alec, be nice to the new boy. I know you couldn't stop looking at him and don't pretend to deny it, I know you all to well big brother. Anyway he is hot and has major fashion sense, I approve 100%, I think you should go for it. Isabelle xoxo_

Alec looked up and stared at his sister in horror. Isabelle stared back giggling to herself as if she knew he would respond in such a way. Jace was high fiving her under the the desk, looking rather amused at the Alec's horrified face. Alec had told his siblings of his sexuality, actually he had told Isabelle expecting her to hate him but in fact she had threw herself at him telling him how proud she was of him and that she would always support him no matter what because they were siblings and nothing else mattered. Jace had figured it out himself confronting him about it one night, saying that he had noticed that he never looked at girls and had never had a girlfriend so it wasn't to hard to figure it out from there. Alec had sat there uncomfortable trying to think of something to say before, his parabatai had told him that he didn't care that he was gay they were parabatai, best friends and brothers and it was _totally cool if Alec wanted to be with guys,_ so Jace had said before leaving an uncomfortable Alec behind to grasp what had just occurred. Alec just wasn't sure if he wanted to step out of the closet yet, he had never had a boyfriend, he had been attracted to boys but he had never felt the way he felt about Magnus before, this was a new feeling entirely.

Alec scrunched the note into a paper and thrust it into his pocket, before anyone could see it. Looking back at Jace and Isabelle Alec could tell that they were both amused and excited by the idea of him possibly getting a boyfriend especially since Isabelle had been dating a nerdy shadowhunter named Simon for four months now (making it officially her longest relationship ever) and she wanted Alec to go on a double date with her. Jace, however, had never had a serious relationship, he had had hook-ups, which he liked to call them when they would notice girls leaving their house first thing in the morning, except recently Jace had been fascinated by Simon's best friend Clary, the only female shadowhunter, except Isabelle, his sister and Aline and Helen, (who were both in an openly gay relationship), that he hadn't done something sexual with. He hadn't actually spoken to her yet though, which Alec thought was odd as he was always so confident and arrogant and all the girls wanted him, but he could never get up the nerve to talk to the fiery-red head who was Isabelle's boyfriend's parabatai.

Alec tilted his head to the side, catching the violet glittered, kohl lined, golden-green eyes of Magnus Bane intently gazing in his direction. Alec saw his lips partly open and wanted more than anything to throw himself at the warlock. He gripped hold of the table, grasping it with he nails to keep himself put.

"Hi, I'm Magnus Bane," the boy whispered.

Alec froze not knowing what to do or how to react. "I...I'm...I..er.." Alec mumbled not able to actually say anything that remotely sounded English.

"Do you have a name?"

Alec blushed not totally sure what to do with himself but tried to answer as clearly as he could manage. "Al...Alec Lightwood."

"Is that short for something,"

"Alexander,"

"Alexander, I find that name to suit you much better, it's very sexy," Magnus stated, Alec couldn't help but blush at the sound to his name rolling of the warlocks tongue. It was like the world had stopped around him and all Alec wanted was to hear his name spoken by Magnus.

"Thanks," Alec said trying not to turn a bright shade to red. "Again, sorry for hitting you with the door,"

"Don't worry about it, I was swept of my feet by a tall, dark, handsome stranger, It was worth the headache," Magnus said in a deep seductive voice. Alec couldn't stop his cheeks from turning red. He had no control of the feelings that were being brought out of him.

"Your blush, it's adorable, your to cute," Magnus whispered before lifting a hand to his mouth. It was lucky they were whispering to each other because no one had noticed what he had said to Alec. Alec just stared in shock.

"Oh god, did I just say that out loud, sometimes I don't think before I speak. Just kill me now,"

"It's okay," Alec mumbled, tilting his head so he was looking directly at the black, slate floor, with his hair falling into his into his eyes.

"We should probably get back to listening to grumpy guts up there," Magnus winked, shifting his position so he was facing the front of the class.

Alec giggled unable to contain his laughter. "Yeah, I guess we should,"

"I like talking to you Alexander," Magnus muttered leaning over towards Alec and pushing his raven hair from eyes. "It's a crime against nature to hide your eyes, there incredible,"

The moment was then shattered by the bell ringing for second period. Pulling Alec out of his state of awe. He jumped up from his desk and sprinted to the door trying to relinquish his other-worldy feelings before he exploded inside and before he could throw himself at the warlock in front of the whole class.

* * *

A/N: hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you continue reading. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	4. Does he or she feel it too?

**Author's Notes: Thanks to the few followers I have gain and also everyone else who is reading. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Magnus watched as the blue-eyed beauty stood and ran from the room. Magnus sat confused at what had happened between them in order for Alec to just get up and run away like that. This had never happened to Magnus before, no one had ever run away from him without Magnus either upsetting them or scaring them to the point where they can just about hold themselves upright. The only one of those two things, Magnus thought he could have done was upsetting Alec but what had he said to upset the boy he was totally infatuated with. So lost in his thoughts Magnus hadn't notice a tall, black-haired, stunningly beautiful girl stood in front of him, until she poked him in the head that was. He noticed that her Raven hair cascaded down her back until it reached the base of her spine, she wore a tightly ﬁtted black dress, seven inch heels and at the crook of her neck glistened a ruby red pendant that complemented her red lips perfectly. Magnus couldn't help but notice the resemblance between this girl and the boy who invaded his thoughts, except her eyes where darker not the sapphire blue of Alec's but more black coffee coloured. The girl held out her manicured hand.

"Welcome to SDA, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, it's nice to meet you Magnus," Magnus smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Isabelle, dear," Magnus said trying to hide the disappointment from his face because he was in company of the wrong Lightwood.

"Can I walk you to your locker," she said, persuasively.

"I would like that." Magnus smiled at Isabelle and rose from his seat. Before he knew what was happening Isabelle had hooked her arm through his a was dragging him out onto the corridor.

"So Magnus, how do you do it? I mean I couldn't help but notice your outﬁt, it's very gothic chic, it's looks amazing on you and I kinda wanna know how you pull it off,"

"Why thank you, darling, I do like to think of myself as a fashion God, I know what suits me and what doesn't and that all there is too it and by the way your sense of style is most deﬁnitely closely parred to mine." Isabelle began to ﬁll the air with sweet sounds of her laughter, as they continued down the hall to Magnus' locker.

"We should deﬁnitely go shopping, sometime," she said trying to hold in her laughter from his last statement.

"Most deﬁnitely, my dear." Magnus' smile went from being full of conﬁdence to timid quickly as he began to ask Isabelle something he was dying to know about.

"Isabelle,"

"Yes, Magnus,"

"Could you tell me about your brother?"

"Which one. I have three, you have to be more speciﬁc?" Isabelle winked at Magnus and broke into a huge grin. Was she teasing him? Magnus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before he retorted "you have three brothers?"

"Yes, in fact I do. Maxwell Joseph Lightwood is my youngest brother. He's nine. Has scruffy brown hair and glasses. Jace Herondale-Lightwood is my adopted brother. He's the same age as me, seventeen, he has blonde hair and golden eyes and is also the best shadowhunter at the academy. Last be not least there's my eldest brother Alexander Gideon Lightwood, he's eighteen, Jace's parabatai, has raven black hair like mine but has ocean blue eyes. So which one is it you want to talk about?" Isabelle asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the sound of Alec name and description. "Oh. Well I guess I was referring to Alexander," Magnus said, waiting in anticipation for any information Isabelle was willing to spill on here eldest brother.

"I know who you were talking about Magnus, I saw you staring at my brother in lesson. Don't tell him I said this but I think he is a little smitten with you too," Isabelle whispered in Magnus' ear, with a small mischievous smile starting to appear across her face. Trying to comprehend what Isabelle had just told him, Magnus started to lose a little bit of his self-confidence at the thought of Alec actually liking him. Wait, Alec doesn't like me he ran away, Magnus thought, trying to lose the blush that was slowly creeping up onto his face.

When Magnus had ﬁnally arrived at his locker, he had realised that he hadn't told Isabelle which locker was his. "Isabelle, how did you know where me locker is situated," Isabelle smiled, turned her head away from Magnus and opened the silver locker right next to his.

"Because Magnus," Isabelle explained with a serious expression. "We are locker buddies and I know things because I, Isabelle Lightwood, am the height of gossip. Also I am student council president," Isabelle leaned in closer to Magnus and spoke matter-of-factly "and I know things," winking when she had finished speaking.

Magnus began to laugh, not being able to contain his laughter at the way Isabelle had said she knew things. Isabelle pouted and turned around to be instantly blocked by a shadowhunter boy about the same height as Isabelle, with shaggy brown hair and glasses, Magnus saw that under his hair and glasses he was quite attractive, if you like the whole nerd look. Isabelle wobbled backwards before muscular arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Izzy, are you okay?" The boy said, with a worried expression and concern in his voice. Isabelle lifted her head and jumped up wrapping her arms around the boys neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm ﬁne, thanks for saving me,"

"Anytime." He kissed Isabelle lightly on the forehead and Magnus saw the shaggy haired boy blush, before relief wash over the boy before he turned his head to look at Magnus, raising an I eyebrow in the process. "Friend of yours Izzy," he asked looking directly at Magnus. Isabelle span round, remembering that she had been talking to Magnus. "Simon, this is Magnus Bane. Magnus, this is Simon Lewis, my boyfriend,"

"Nice to meet you, Magnus," Simon said.

"Likewise," Magnus retorted. Magnus looked from Simon to Isabelle and back again trying to work out how someone like Isabelle, who had every boy in school drooling after her, which he noticed as they walked to their lockers, was with the nerdy, gamer, Simon, who wore a gamer t-shirt that said _It's on like_ with a picture of donkey kong underneath. But then again who was he to judge. You love who you love and that was that.

* * *

"Alec, bro, wait up," Alec spun round on the ball of his foot at the sound of the familiar voice that was chasing after him. Jace came pounding down the corridor trying to not knock anybody over but it wasn't hard everyone had always moved out of the way when either Jace, himself or Isabelle were in the corridor, it had always been that way and he still wasn't totally sure why. Jace ran up and grabbed Alec shoulder before wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

"Dude, why did you dart out of class like you were running the 100m sprint?" Jace breathed, still attempting to catch his breath. "I have never seen you move so fast."

"I'm late for lesson Jace, don't wanna get in trouble again," Alec exclaimed, continuing to wander down the corridor. Jace rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of Alec and turning him to face him.

"Alec, for one I know that is not why you took off after class and two we are on a free period so that lie is not going to work," Alec tensed up under Jace's grip, knowing that he was not getting out of the predicament he had found himself in.

"Okay I will tell you but only if we find somewhere quiet,"

"Deal," Jace bellowed, getting even more attention from the people around them and making Alec feel even more uncomfortable about the up coming conversation he was about to have with his parabatai.

* * *

After walking Magnus to his lesson, Isabelle and Simon strolled down the corridor, holding hands, to the library as Isabelle moved in closer taking hold of Simons elbow joint with her other hand and placing her head against his shoulder. Isabelle had noticed since they had left Magnus how quiet Simon was and how withdrawn he looked. Entering the library Isabelle dragged Simon up the staircase to the back of the bookshelves, where all the mundane literature was kept. Izzy knew how deserted it was in this section; nobody ever came up here.

As they reached the last of the bookcase, Isabelle pushed Simon against it. Simon looked completely shocked and nervous at Izzy's rash actions as she moved in closer bringing their foreheads together. Simon's heart began to speed up as Isabelle brought her lips to his so they were brushing before Simon leaned forward, grabbing Isabelle's face face and pressing his lips to hers. Isabelle moaned, wrapping her arms around Simon's neck. Simon's hands slid down Isabelle's back, reaching her waist and pulling her closer, if that was even possible. Isabelle opened her mouth against Simon's, teasing his lips trying to gain access. Simon moaned, opening his mouth, granting her access, their kiss becoming heated. Quickly, Simon pushed Isabelle away, hanging his head so his hair fell over his eyes. Isabelle stood there in total confusion. Asking herself, why did he push me away? Did I do something wrong? Does he not want to be with me anymore? Simon brought his head up and looking at Izzy's expression knew instantly what she was thinking.

"No, no, no Izzy it's not like that you did nothing wrong, its just we have been together for four months, which is the longest I have ever had a girlfriend and well I'm just confused why you wanna be with me. I'm nothing special and you are way out of my league and..."

"Simon, you are such an idiot," Isabelle chortled.

"What?"

"I want to be with you Simon because you make me happy, you make me laugh, I think about you all the time and I think it's you who is out of my league Simon. It's me, who doesn't understand why you are with someone who has nothing going for her except her looks,

"Izzy what are you talking about you are the most beautiful, smart, badass shadowhunter, ever and I am lucky that you chose me to be at your side," Isabelle giggled, sweetly.

"I love you, Simon," she mumbled, eyes widening and covering her mouth in horror at the words that just slipped out of her ruby red lips. Simon took Isabelle by the wrists bringing them back down to her sides, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too, and I always will." Tears began to fall down Isabelle's face.

"Hey, hey Izzy what's wrong?" Simon worried, starting to wipe the tears away, with soothing caresses.

"I'm sorry, I've just never said that before or had anyone say that to me. Did you mean it?" Isabelle sniffled, with hope in her coffee-coloured eyes.

"I meant it."

Simon placed his hand underneath Isabelle's chin lifting her head and placing his lips against hers. At first their kiss was gentle and full of love. A kiss that reflected how they felt about each other. Love. Friendship. Adoration. Acceptance. Slowly, the kiss became passionate and sultry. It was like electricity was pulsing through them, keeping them glued to each other unable to break the hold they had over one another. Isabelle moaned in pleasure, gripping onto the back of Simon's shirt and raising it over his head. Tossing it aside, their lips crashed together again, Isabelle licked Simon's bottom lip and Simon opened his mouth, letting Isabelle's tongue enter. Isabelle couldn't keep her hands off him, she wanted to touch his muscular biceps, runed torso and skinning waist. He was hers and he loved her. Simon's hands found there way to Isabelle's zip and began tugging at it. Isabelle arched forward as Simon stroked her back, while pulling the zipper down to the base of her spine. Simon grabbed Izzy's hips pulling her harder against himself, trying to close the distance between them. Not like there was much to begin with. They both moaned and whimpered under one another's touch.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" There was a loud thud, and they broke apart turning to face the noise, seeing Alec glaring at them, horrified, and Jace looking entertained. He had dropped a pile of books he had been carrying, and dust was filling the air. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THESE HORRIBLE THINGS? MY EYES."

"We're in love Alec, of course we are going to partake in such things, and this is the only place were no one actually comes," Isabelle said. "Well, except you that is." Simon kept quiet, looking directly at the ground so he wouldn't make contact with either Alec or Jace. Alec hastily picked up the books he had dropped on the ground and started moving back towards the noisier part of the library.

"Come Jace, we best talk somewhere where I don't have to watch THAT," pointing at Isabelle and Simon before moving out of sight. Jace gave them the thumbs up and mouthed. _Nice work Simon._ Before following after Alec.

* * *

"So after witnessing, the thing you told me never to mention again, are you going to tell me why you sprinted out of first period?" Jace exclaimed, following Alec into an empty classroom. Alec placed his books on a desk and sitting himself down, resting his head in his hands.

"I freaked out, I guess," Alec heaved.

"Why?"

"Because, Jace, Magnus confuses me."

"What? Like he doesn't make sense when he is talking or..."

"No, Jace," Alec interrupted. "He makes me feels things I have never felt before. I have only meet him twice in the space of like twenty minutes but I just wanna be round him all the time and I can't stop thinking about him. Except I don't want to feel like this, because this," he said gesturing towards his whole body. "Leads to heartbreak, Just look at Mum when she found out about Dad's affair and I don't want my heart broken. Magnus looks like a heartbreaker and a small part of me wants to throw all my doubts away and be with him,"

"Then you should be," Jace snickered.

"What?"

"You heard me. Alec, you are Magnus are not Mum and Dad,"

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same. What if i embarrass myself in front of him and don't even get me started on how divided the shadowhunters and downworlders are. There has never been a shadowhunter, downworlder couple at the academy before Jace," Alec spluttered.

"Alec, don't let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game." Alec smirked at Jace.

"Where did you get that line?"

"Watched a mundane movie, it was quite good."

"Which one?"

"A Cinderella story." Jace retorted. Alec burst out laughing, quickly followed by Jace until the shadowhunters found it hard to breath. As they came down from hysterically laughing Jace said "Seriously though Alec you should ask him out or something and happy ignore all the other stuff until it actually comes about. You won't know unless you try,"

"Says the one who can't stop talking about the red head but refuses to talk to her,"

"First of all, her name is Clary and second of all, I just can't build up the courage to do it," Jace protested.

"Yeah, whatever, Mr I'm all arrogant, confident and every girl wants to sleep with me," Alec huffed, turning in his chair to look out of the window and onto the flower gardens surrounding the academy.

"Fine. How about we make a deal?" Jace inquired. "If you ask Magnus out, then I will ask Clary out."

"Like your actually gunna do that," Alec growled, shifting to look at Jace who was sat on the teacher's desk.

"I'm serious, so do we have ourselves a deal, brother?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow at Alec awaiting his response.

* * *

Magnus sat in class, beside Catarina, with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Alec and what Isabelle had said earlier. Catarina jabbed Magnus in the side, scowling, and giving him the _If you don't start listening I am going to kill you_ look. Magnus responded to this by giving Catarina the _I dare you_ grin before raising his hand to answer the question proposed by his teacher. She was of average height, brunette and had sparkling gray eyes.

"Magnus," the teacher, Mrs Herondale Carstairs said, pointing in his direction.

"Two ingredients needed to make the antidote for an Alpha wolf bite are phoenix eyes and moonsalt."

"Very good," she exclaimed, carrying on with her potions lecture.

"See I was listening," Magnus whispered leaning over to his blue best friend. Catarina glared at him before continuing taking notes on the rest of the ingredients needed to make this particular antidote. Magnus also started jotting down notes but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the blue eyes of one, Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

Magnus had finally escaped his lesson before he got shouted at by Catarina. Opening up his locker to get some new books, a small piece of paper fell out onto the marble floor. Magnus leaned down and picked it up, reading:

 _Magnus,_

 _Meet me period 5 in the back of the library, where the mundane literature books are kept. I'll be waiting._

 _Isabelle xoxo_

Magnus was curious on why Isabelle wanted to meet him in the back of the library last lesson but threw the thought away and slipped the note into his jacket pocket.

Magnus wandered around for a little bit seeking out the library, it was period three and his schedule told him he had a free period, so he wanted to get a head start on his essay for Mrs Herondale Carstairs' class. After several more minutes wandering the corridors Magnus came across a set of black double doors. Pushing his way in, he found himself in a huge gym space. The walls were filled with targets and different weapons from long swords to daggers. Magnus let his golden green eyes scan over the room before they landed on two very sweaty, very shirtless shadowhunters sparring in the middle of the gym. Magnus' eyes quickly shifted over the golden haired boy to the black haired beauty that was, Alec. He was definitely more attractive out of the shadowhunters, although Magnus couldn't deny Jace, he was handsome. Alec was glistening with sweat, his dark, wavy hair pushed back out of his eyes. His skin glowing against his reddish lips, that were pulled into a smile. Alec was dressed in only a pair of black sweatpants that hung quite loose on his hips leaving the v shape visible under his abs. Magnus' knees started to buckle at the sight of him. Alec was ripped, there was no denying it. Black runes, covered his perfect body, with white scars visible against his tanned skin. His biceps were covered in runes as well his stomach, chest, the side of his neck and the muscles on his back. Alec moved with such elegance and grace that he looked like he was dancing with parabatai. Magnus let out a suppressed breath.

"Excuse me," echoed a voice through the gym. Magnus shifted his gaze to find a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman coming towards him, dressed in light shadowhunter gear and everyone else in the room staring at him. As she got closer, he could see that she had a silver koi fish tattoo on her face, it was unusual for shadowhunters to have tattoos but not unheard of. "Can I help you."

"Yeah. It seems that I have lost my way. I was looking for the library, could you direct me towards it, Miss?"

"Wrayburn," the woman declared.

"Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Miss Wrayburn span around facing the eyes that stared in their direction. "Can one of you escort Mr Bane to the Library, please?" she asked. The golden-hair boy raised his hand slowly pulling Alec forward.

"Me and Alec will, Miss Wrayburn," he retorted. Both boys began pulling on their shirts, making Magnus let of a sigh of disappointment.

"Very well Jace, you and Alec hurry along and head straight back for weapons training,"

"Yes Miss," Jace and Alec said in unison.

Magnus followed Jace and Alec onto the corridor, the black double doors swinging closed behind them. Jace turned right and ran swiftly door the corridor.

"Jace, where are you going? we're suppose to be escorting Magnus to the Library." Chills ran down Magnus' spine at the sound of his name, escaping Alec's lips. It was heavenly. Jace spun round continuing to run only backwards.

"A deals a deal Alec," Jace shouted before disappearing up a set of stairs.

"So, shall we be off?" Magnus said as the boy who had been entering his thoughts turned, looking into his emerald eyes.

* * *

Alec had been walking Magnus to the library in silence. Every so often looking at the beautiful boy, walking next to him. Alec wanted so desperately to throw the boy against the wall but he had self control he was Alexander Lightwood. He was not his sister. Alec stopped in front of a set of round double doors, twisting round to face Magnus, who was stood incredibly close. Colour began creep onto Alec's cheeks. Magnus started to smile in response to Alec blushing.

"We're here,"

"I can see that, Alexander" Magnus stated, slowly moving forward until he was a couple of inches away from Alec.

"Ermmm... I.. think ermm.." Magnus tried not to gush at Alec's adorable reaction. Alec was so nervous, in Magnus' presence that he began to move backwards until he hit the wall. Magnus followed suit, moving forward until his lips were centimeters away from Alec's. Alec blushed, feeling the heat radiate off of Magnus' body, Alec gulped hoping Magnus wouldn't notice how nervous he was. He could smell sandalwood, that astounded his senses. Yes it was definitely sandalwood, Alec thought. Alec couldn't feel Magnus' breath on his face and see the different greens in his eyes.

"I.." Alec began before being interrupted by the sound of people coming round the corner. The two boys quickly jumped apart, as the group of shadowhunters walked past them and into the library, whispering about Alec being near them or something. He couldn't quite make it out over his wheezing.

"I think I better go study," Magnus said, disappointment resonating through his voice.

"Yeah and I better get back to weapons training." Alec couldn't help but notice that he also had disappointment resoanting throughout his as he spoke. "Bye Magnus,"

"Goodbye, Alexander," and with that Magnus took off into the library with Alec staring after him. What just happening? He thought, I can't believe I didn't uphold my part of the deal I'm so stupid. Jace is gunna kill me.

* * *

Clary could not stop drawing Jace. Her thoughts were consumed with him. His golden hair. His golden eyes. His muscular body. He looked like an angel, to Clary anyway. He was the most popular boy in school, he was stunningly attractive and was the best shadowhunter, he was best at almost everything. If only I could bring myself to talk to him but then again that thought is stupid why would he wanna go out with me? She thought, drawing Jace this time as an angel. Everytime she drew him, she couldn't quite get him right something would always look a little off about him.

"Clary," a familiar voice called, pulling her out of her thoughts about Jace.

"Mum,"

"Why are you still here, the bell rang for third period twenty-five minutes ago. You are late for training," Clary's mother, Jocelyn said, walking into the art studio, carrying a rather large pile of sketch books. Clary started to gather up her things in a timely manner, shoving them into her green backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"I'm so late, see you later mum."

"Yeah. Now hurry along."

Clary burst through the doors coming to a sudden holt. Jace, the boy she couldn't get out of her thoughts, was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Jace." Clary said, watching intently as the golden-haired boy froze, gradually spinning to face her. "Is everything alright?"

"Ermm... yeah, yeah, it's nothing," he gasped. "Alec, is gunna kill me" he whispered under his breath before sprinting down the hall, leaving Clary confused and wondering what the hell was going on, she had never seen Jace so nervous.

"Okay then," she yelled after him, but he was gone she was left standing alone in the corridor. Checking her watch, her eyes widening and she too sprinted off down the corridor before she got in even more trouble for being late to training.

* * *

 **A/N: Just want to thank you guys for continuing to read my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.**


	5. This isn't Awkward

**Author's Notes: Here you go guys. Sorry its been a few days, had tonnes of homework. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the quote I used belongs to Shakespeare.**

* * *

Chapter Five 

The bell had rung for lunch and Alec was dreading walking into the cafeteria, knowing that it was very likely that Magnus would be there. The moment in which they were pressed against the wall was everything Alec wanted but it hadn't played out exactly according to plan. He had a deal with Jace, if he asked Magnus out than Jace would ask the fiery red-head, Clary. Jace was going to kill him. He had totally failed, not only did he not get to ask Magnus out but he was interrupted, by a group of shadowhunters, while in the process of getting, what he thought was going to be his first kiss. Although, he was relieved that he didn't lose his mind and go through with it, he was also overcome with disappointment, at his inability to just come out to people. What is hard playing people your gay? He thought before shaking his head, to rid his mind of it wallowing and stepped through the cafeteria doors.

Alec was instantly hit with stares. Everyone was looking at him, it wasn't unusual though, people always gawked when he entered a room. However, he still couldn't comprehend why he was so popular, but then again himself, Jace and Isabelle made the ultimate team, no one could defeat them, they were a force to be reckoned with. Alec found himself scanning aimlessly around the room, looking for those emerald eyes that took his breath away. There, in the right corner of the room he found them. Alec flinched. He didn't know what was happening, or why he was feeling the way he did. He could only let his gaze linger over Magnus, for what was a little to long as Magnus, who looked up, lifted the corners of he mouth and winked, making Alec freeze. Shifting his gaze from the warlock's, he managed to start wandering over to his table in the centre of the room, where Isabelle was gesturing for him to come over. Magnus was sitting with the warlock house captain Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell, her best friend, but Alec found himself glancing over towards their table, whilst he sat down with his siblings. Alec took his seat next to his parabatai, with Izzy directly opposite and Magnus directly in his line of view. Izzy pushed his lunch across the table, so it landed in front of him. Jace and Alec twisted to look at each other, trying to tell the other how they epically failed.

"I couldn't do it,"

"I couldn't do it,"

They both quavered in unison. They both sighed in relief before turning back to face Izzy, who had her arms crossed, looking at them inquisitively.

"Do what?" she drawled. Alec and Jace quickly looked at each other hoping the other would speak. Relief washed over Alec as Jace began explaining to an intrigued Isabelle.

"Well, we kinda made a deal that if I asked Clary out, then Alec would ask Magnus out. But i guess we both couldn't work up the nerve to actually go through with it,"

"I can't believe you too. Chickening out of going through with something you both clearly want. Typical Lightwood boys." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. Jace shrugged and began to finish his sandwich. Opening his water, Alec tried to sneak in a glance at Magnus, to only find him with his arms wrapped around the green-skinned boy that was Ragnor Fell. Alec frowned moving his gaze to anywhere else in the cafeteria, jealousy started taking over him. Why was he so jealous of something he didn't even have? Why am I being so stupid, its not like we're dating or anything? Alec thought, moving to look over at Magnus' table again before a familiar voice distracted him.

"Izzy," echoed the voice. Alec turned to find Simon, pushing himself through a crowd of people over to them, closely followed by a small, red-headed girl, covered in paint.

"Simon," Izzy shrieked, throwing her arms around Simon's neck before locking lips.

"STOP," Alec jeered, "I, personally do not want to see this," gesturing at them. "Again,"

"Oh give over, Alec," Isabelle retorted, sitting back down and pulling Simon along with her. Simon scratched his head and noticed Jace, gawking at the sight behind him.

"Oh right, Jace, Alec this is my best friend and parabatai, Clary. Clary, this is Jace and Alec,"

"Hi Clary," Alec said.

"Hey Alec," Clary remarked, turning and nodding her head at the golden boy, "Jace," Jace was silent his body was tense, it look like his was going to pass out.

"Clary you know Isabelle right," Simon added after noticing the state Jace was in.

"Of course, nice to see you again. Sorry we haven't hung out much but Simon talks about you all the time. I'm serious all the time," Clary yakked. Isabelle started giggling before standing up and pulling Clary into a hug.

"Good to know. He has also told me a lot about you too. We're basically best friends already," Isabelle chirped.

"Yeah. I guess we are,"

"Well don't just stand there sit down already." Isabelle stated, pulling out the chair beside her that was directly across from Jace. Clary tensed, she was really not ready prepared. Jace was all she could think about and know she was about to sit right in front of him. She was freaking out internally. Externally, she smiled at Isabelle and made her way over to the seat beside her, dropping her head to look at the paint splattered hands. Clary lifted her big green eyes to be find golden ones staring at her, as if they were digging into her soul.

Alec noticed tension lingering in the air between Jace and Clary, they where both tense and had nervous expression plastered across their faces. It was undoubtedly the most awkward situation he had ever been in and he wasn't even one of the main participants. Suddenly both Jace and Clary rose from their chairs, turned so they were no longer looking at each other, with the I want you but can't say it to your face eyes, and strode off in different directions exiting the room. Jace was involved so Alec knew that everyone noticed. Everyone was confused and whispering to themselves about what happened. Was it really any of their business and anyway Alec didn't even know what happened either and he had a front row seat to the awkwardness. Simon leaned over to Isabelle kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm gunna go check on Clary and find out what just happened to make her leave like that," Simon exclaimed, raising from his seat and running after his parabatai. Alec began to do the same before being shot with a piercing glare from his sister.

"Oh, no you don't. Sit back down we need to talk," Isabelle uttered. Alec couldn't refuse his sister because when she got like this, she was seriously scary. He sighed and threw himself back into his chair, looking towards the table were Magnus was sitting. He was no longer there. When had he left? Alec felt disappointed that the sexy man who had caught he attention was gone. He returned his gaze to Isabelle, who was leaning into the table.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Alec inquired. Izzy smirked, and whispered.

"Magnus Bane."

* * *

"You stupid, stupid idiot. What the hell crossed that glittery head to yours to pull a stunt like that. Did you actually think about the consequences to your actions!" Catarina exasperated, flinging her arms in the air to add exaggeration. "I am so mad at you right now, Magnus. Furious. What the... Magnus are you even listening?"

Magnus hadn't been paying attention to anything she had said... sorry shouted since they had come to lunch after period four. They had a class on demon summoning and the lesson consisted of them drawing pentagrams with different coloured chalks. He wasn't planning on it but he ended up summoning a demon, which made everyone think he was a total rebel, making him quite popular among the other warlocks. Catarina, however, had been seriously pissed. So, had the teacher to a certain extent but Catarina was totally overreacting.

"MAGNUS BANE," Catarina barked. Magnus knew that if he wanted any peace he was going to have to listen to his blue best friend.

"Yes, my dear Catarina, can I help you with something?" Magnus intoned, charmingly.

"Don't try and charm yourself out of this one Magnus. I won't work. I specifically told you not to sum..."

"Catarina. I think your overreacting," Ragnor interrupted. "Let it go."

"Let it go. LET IT GO. HE COULD OF KILLED SOMEONE." Catarina exploded, resulting in everyone in the cafeteria looking at them.

"No, I couldn't have it was perfectly safe and an accident," Magnus said, huffed. "I told you." Magnus looked over to the blue doors at the opposite side of the cafeteria as they swung open letting in a black-haired, blue-eyed hunk of a shadowhunter. Magnus watched as Alec began scanning the room. Was he looking for something or someone? Magnus thought, unable to take his eyes off him. Magnus scanned over Alec's athletic body, from his muscular calves to his sturdy thighs. From his tightly fitted black t-shirt, which hugged his stomach and chest nicely, showing his ripped torso underneath to his herculean biceps. From his lightly tanned collarbone to his sturdy jaw. From his lightly reddened lips to his captivating cobalt blue eyes, which were gazing into his jade ones. Magnus could look into those amazingly blue eyes forever, they glistened like the light on the ocean. He began to smile at the thought of being lost in those eyes, noticing that Alec hadn't left his gaze, he winked, trying to get a reaction from Alec. Oh, how he wanted to know if Alec felt the same way. Magnus held Alec's fixed stare until Alec shifted his eyes and idled over to a table in the middle of the room.

"Magnus," Ragnor remarked, waving his hand in front of Magnus' face. "Magnus, you home in there?" Magnus turned his head and smiled pulling his green friend into a hug.

"Why of course, my little cabbage,"

"Seriously, I told you to stop calling me that," Ragnor said, trying to untangle himself from Magnus' long limbs.

"Never," Magnus chortled.

"Lets just go before you start making goo goo eyes at Alec Lightwood again," Ragnor quipped, rising from his chair. Catarina followed suit.

"What?" Magnus retorted.

"You heard me. There's no point denying it we both totally saw you checking him out."

"Oh, I don't deny it," Magnus beamed, flaunting out of the room, followed by a still pissed off Catarina and an amused Ragnor.

* * *

Clary had run all the way from the cafeteria to the art studio at the other end of the academy. She could stand it any longer. The intensity of Jace's eyes, made her weak at the knees and wanted nothing more than to be with him. That's impossible he Jace, perfect Jace and your just Clary, why would he want you? She had thought. They had sat in silence whilst Isabelle was talking to Simon but her eyes never left Jace's golden ones. She couldn't do it any longer, she was almost sure that if she hadn't gotten out of there, she would have flung herself at him. As she made her way over to her easel, the art studio doors swung open. A very flustered, very sweaty Simon ran in, slowing down to try and catch his breath.

"Wow, Fairchild, you can't half move," Simon panted.

"Sorry Simon, I just had to get out of there."

"I know. Are you okay?" Simon queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine and before you say anything else. No, I do not want to talk about it." Clary warned. Simon came and sat down beside her.

"Clary, you have to tell him how you feel,"

"No, I don't and I told you I don't want to talk about it,"

"We are going to talk about it because you have been pining over Jace for months. You have exchanged a few words, that is it. Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Yes... No.. I don't know," Clary threw her head into her hands. Simon placed his hand on her back, rubbing soothingly to try calm her down.

"No offence Clary but grow a pair and talk to the guy." Clary shot her head up and punched Simon in the arm. "Not cool, Fairchild,"

"You deserved that," Clary smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Feeling better?"

"Definitely." She said, bursting into laughter, quickly followed by Simon. After a few minutes Simon continued on.

"Seriously though, you need to talk to him, tell him how you feel and what not,"

"Fine. Now get lost I need to finish my painting," Clary replied. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Simon answered, leaving Clary alone to paint and to think. What was she going to do about Jace? She picked up her paint brush, to distract her from the world and her problems at least for a few hours.

* * *

"Magnus Bane,"

"Why?" Alec wanted to know why his sister had become so interested in his love life, except it was nonexistent, so what was her deal?

"Because big brother. You are completely and utterly infatuated with Magnus. It is written all over your face," she stated, nonchalantly.

"Wha...no. No it is not Izzy," Alec quavered.

"Ha. I knew it, you like him,"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't bother Alec, you can't fool me and you didn't either bother denying your infatuation" with him, you just said it wasn't written on your face," Izzy affirmed.

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to go find Jace," Alec uttered.

"This conversation is not over big brother,"

"It is." Alec jeered, getting up and heading to find his parabatai.

"Alec, wait." Isabelle ran up to him and leaned in so she had her face near his ear. "Meet me in the library, were you found me and Simon, period five," she whispered. Alec turned to object but she was already strutting past him, smirking mischievously. Alec stood confused before shaking his head and leaving to find Jace.

* * *

Isabelle pranced down the hall, in search of the one she most desperately needed to talk to. Simon. She needed to tell him her plan urgently. After several more minutes of stalking the halls she found him, leaning against her locker.

"Simon," Isabelle beamed, flouncing over a pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I need to tell you something immediately."

"Oh, yeah," Simon queried, pulling her in close to rest his lips against hers. Isabelle leaned into the kiss, teasing Simon's bottom lip to gain entrance. As Simon was granting her access, she swiftly pulled away, giggling. "Unfair."

"This is urgent Simon," Izzy declared.

"What's wrong has something happened?" He intoned, concerningly.

"No. But it will,"

"You lost me,"

"I'm planning to get Alec and Magnus together,"

"Wait, what?" Simon blurted. He knew that Alec was gay, Isabelle had told him a few months ago, he didn't mind though Alec was cool and they were friends.

"My plan is flawless." She continued. "They are going to meet in the back of the library and well you can guess the rest," Isabelle said mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

"Your trying to hook your brother up with the new kid,"

"Yes. Aren't I a genius?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Simon retorted. Isabelle punched him in the arm. "Ouch, second time today, just me luck," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good, now let's go to class, the bell is about to ring," she exclaimed. "Lets just hope that Malec becomes a thing and blossoms into something beautiful,"

"Malec?" Simon said, puzzled, ignoring the rest of what she said.

"You know their couple name, Magnus and Alec. Malec."

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"I like to read mundane magizines,"

"Figures." Izzy punched him in the same arm as before. "Ouch, was that necessary."

"Yes." She said leaning up and kissing him. "I love you,"

"I love you too." he vowed. They set off to class, hand in hand. Simon turned to Izzy, gazing down at the chestnut-eyed beauty that was his girlfriend. "Do we have a couple name?" Isabelle smiled, looking up at him.

"Yes,"

"What is it?" Simon asked, most intrigued.

"Sizzy."

* * *

Alec wandered the hall aimlessly for fifteen minutes before finding his parabatai in the gym. Jace liked to go there to blow of steam, especially when his emotions were heightened. He had been boxing when Alec came in. He was throwing punch after punch, hit after hit at the punching bag, throwing everything he had, mostly anger, into it. Something was wrong and Alec needed to know what?

"Jace," Alec declared, when Jace hadn't noticed him come into the gym.

"Alec, sorry I didn't hear you come in,"

"Hold on a minute, where's the real Jace?"

"Alec, what are you going on about i'm stood right here,"

"Nope because the Jace I know wouldn't be wallowing in self pity or have said sorry for that matter," Alec exclaimed walking over and sitting on the bench, quickly followed by Jace.

"Your such an ass," Jace said, hitting his brother in the arm.

"Whatever," Alec huffed. "So, you gunna tell me why you ran out the cafeteria?"

"Because Alec," Jace hissed. "I couldn't keep sitting there, looking at the girl who haunts my dreams. All I do is think about her. All. The. Time and I was too nervous to say anything so I ran away. I'm such a sorry excuse for a shadowhunter."

"Your telling me," Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up, your doing the same," Jace remarked.

"Yeah, but I met Magnus today, you've known Clary how long?"

"Five months,"

"Exactly." Alec affirmed. "Just ask her out. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She says no,"

"Well, you won't know until you try." Alec pushed Jace off the bench. "Now get going and ask the red head out already."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Jace started running to the door, turning and shouting. "You should take your own advice, it's pretty good for an Idiot."

"There's the Jace I know," Alec laughed, as Jace sprinted out to find the girl, he wanted more than anything else in the world.

* * *

Alec had not been looking forward to period five. He had no idea what his sister was planning or why she wanted to meet him in the back of the library, where he had found her doing... things he did not want to remember. Ever. Period four had gone by quickly, he had hand to hand combat training and loved it when he got one over on Jace. Now he was sat in the mundane literature section of the library, trying to read Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare but Alec was stuck reading one line over and over.

' _Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'_

Alec knew that this quote explained how he was feeling perfectly. It's not like he hadn't had crushes or anything on other guys it was just he had never fallen as fast for anyone. He hadn't quite figured out his feelings completely but this is what he thought of Magnus. Magnus and all his glittery glory. His sparkly Doc Martins, his black tight skinny jeans, his tight black shirt and velvet jacket. He was beautiful in all sense of the word and Alec wished he had the courage to tell him. He had been so close to kissing him earlier in the day and Alec wondered whether Magnus had been messing with him but oh how he wanted to do it, to grab him and not let him go for dear life. Alec heard footsteps coming towards him, snapping out of his trance. He knew he was meeting Izzy, so he closed his book and scrambled to his feet.

"Izzy, it's about dame time where have yo..." Alec couldn't finish his sentence, his eyes widened at the sight before him. There in front of him was not his sister but Magnus, leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed and oh how he look sexy stood like that, Alec thought.

"Magnus," he sputtered.

"Hey, blue eyes."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks guys for sticking with me and continuing to read this. Tell me what you thought.**

 **samantha gunning12 - Thanks :) I'm really glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me Know.**


	6. What just happened?

**A/N: Hey guys :) Thanks for continuing to read my Fanfic. Would just like to ask that if possible will some of you please, please, please review this. I have absolutely no idea, if this is going well and you want me to continuing writing. Please let me know. Anyway sorry this is a little late been busy. Just to let you know this is more of a Clace chapter and not as long as some of my others.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and Places belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Magnus," Alec sputtered.

"Hey, blue eyes,"

"Wha... What are you doing here? I'm suppose to be meeting Isabelle."

"Me too. It appears that she has lured us both here."

"I'm going to kill Izzy," Alec hissed, under his breath. "I'm sorry about this I don't know what runs through that girls head sometimes."

"I think she is trying to set us up."

"What?"

"You know. Get them in the same room and well... you know," Magnus intoned, raising his eyebrow. Alec gulped, hoping Magnus didn't see. How he was so wrong.

"Nervous,"

"No, why would I be nervous?"

"You tell me, Alexander,"

"I...erm...I'm...not nervous, Magnus. I...I'm," Magnus held his finger up to Alec's lips, stopping Alec in his tracks.

"I understand," Magnus leaned into Alec ear, Alec could feel Magnus' breath against his skin, making him shiver. "Alexander, when your ready, message me," Magnus finished and started to walk away from a shocked Alec.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Clary had been working on her landscape of Lake Lyn and Brocelind Forest all afternoon. After Simon had left her see need to let loose and the best way she knew how to was to express herself through the painting. She was covered in white, blue and green acrylic paint of all different shades but to her that was the best part. She knew she was a little different to the other shadowhunters at the academy, she enjoyed mundane subjects rather than shadowhunter ones and after six months of attending the academy she hadn't made very many friends. She had Simon and to her that's all she had needed that is until a month into the academy, she met Jace. She had seen him a few times but not long enough for her to look at or talk to.

* * *

Flashback

The first time she had met Jace she had been running down the corridor carrying her sketch book and papers for the her class. She was extremely late, a common occurrence for Clary, and was in such a hurry that when she didn't notice her shoe lace had come undone and she face planted the floor, her papers falling all around her.

"Ouch. Serves me right for running down the corridor, I guess," Clary muttered against the floor, not bothering with moving.

"Wow, I think the corridor looks totally better this way," a voice intoned, sarcastically.

"With a small red head planted in the middle of the corridor. I don't think so," Clary replied, not realising that she was actually talking to someone else.

"Maybe your right. You make the room look untidy," Clary shot her head up but was quickly hit with the pain of banging her head on the marble floor. Propping herself up on her elbows she brought her hand up to her head, forgetting about the voice that had spoken. "Are you alright? You shouldn't move so fast after hitting your head on the floor."

"I'm fine," Clary brought her eyes up to look at the boy leaning over her, he was glowing, she would actually swear on her life that he was. He had golden hair that stood out against his golden tanned body. He was muscular and wore the tightest fitting top that showed off the wonders underneath his t-shirt. As Clary brought her head up slightly higher she was hit with the most golden eyes she had ever seen, they were a molten gold that could melt you with just one look. She couldn't move and her elbows where wobbling, she couldn't hold that position much longer but she just couldn't look away from the golden boy.

* * *

Change in PoV 

Jace was trying to get away from his so called fan club that would not leave him alone. He had only been attending the academy for a month since his mother had been given the headmaster position after the accords were signed. He hadn't been looking forward to leaving New York but he actually quite enjoyed himself in Idris. The only thing he didn't like was his fan club. He loved attention, he couldn't not get enough of it, he loved the way girls would swoon at his feet and he could have anyone he wanted but the stalking was getting on his nervous. He just wanted a few minutes alone to himself to think. *Thud*

"Ouch," came a voice from the adjoining corridor, Jace ran round to see what all the commotion was, as he slowed his pace and rounded the corner he saw a small, petite, redheaded shadowhunter girl, laying faced down against the black marble floor, with papers raining down around her. Jace tried to suppress his laughter and then heard her speak again. "Serves me right for running down the corridor, I guess." Jace couldn't hold himself back after that, he lent against the wall with his arms crossed and decided to alert the girl of his presence.

"Wow, I think the corridor looks totally better this way," Jace interjected. She didn't move or flinch after hearing Jace talk. That was a little unusual, he thought and then she answered back.

"With a small red head planted in the middle of the corridor. I don't think so," Jace smirked, girls never acted like this around him. It was different. He liked it, except she hadn't actually looked up yet, so he didn't know how she was going to react when she saw him.

"Maybe your right. You make the corridor look untidy," he remarked, trying to provoke an reaction from the girl he had yet to see the face of. He smiled as she shot her head up to look at him. She flinched but was stilled hadn't looked at him and nor him her as he was to concerned with the way she had nearly doubled over in pain. Jace quickly realised she must have hit her head on the floor and shot his body over towards her in one swift clean motion, leaning into her to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't move so fast after hitting your head on the floor," Jace intoned, in a concerning manner.

"I'm fine," she inputted, as quickly as he finished. Jace watched as the petite, red head lifted her head to look at him. She was rather small, he guessed at least nine inches smaller than him, she had a slim but toned body but he could only guess as her clothes were quite baggy unlike his and she was covered in freckles. Then he saw her eyes they were so different from anything he had seen before they where so green, the colour of grass and leaves. They were jade and reminded him of emeralds glistening in the light of the sun they were beautiful and sparkling as she looked deeper into the eyes of the girl he'd come to think of as weird in the few minutes they had been on the corridor. He knew just from their small exchange and him looking at her that she was different from the girls that pursued him and he wanted to know more about her.

"You draw," Jace said, picking up on of Clary's sketches of the academy. Clary nodded, causing Jace to hesitate slightly. "You're really good,"

"Thank you," Clary murmured, shyly. A piece of her fiery red hair had fallen in her face and he couldn't resist the urge to move it out the way. He placed his fingers against her temple and moved the hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger over her face. Clary's elbow slipped from underneath and Jace went to grab her, sliding underneath her body, so she landed on top of him. Clary looked up at him from were head had collided with his chest and golden eyes were staring straight into emerald ones. Jace leaned his head forward slightly. Clary gulped, snapping them both out of their trance. Jace lightly pushed Clary off of him and they both rose to their feet.

"I'm sorry," Jace remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem." Jace bent down and started picking up Clary's sketches, she quickly joined him. "I'm Clary Fairchild by the way," she added, putting out her hand. Jace shook her hand.

"Jace Herondale-Lightwood,"

"Well Jace Herondale-Lightwood. It was nice to finally meet you,"

"Likewise." Clary started to giggle and Jace raised his eye brow in response with a puzzled look across his face.

"Let's not pretend you knew who I was before a few minutes ago," Jace opened his mouth to speak but Clary cut him off. "Anyway. I'll see you round Jace."

Clary took her sketches from Jace and proceeded down the corridor. Jace turned as she walked away. Did she just walk away from me? What just happened? Jace thought trying to determine what had just occurred moments ago. Jace found this girl quite mysterious and was intrigued to know anything about her.

* * *

Flashback Ended

Jace knew exactly what he had to do. He had to walk into the art studio and speak to the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. But why was it so difficult? Jace looked through the window panel on the door to see if she was still there. Clary had begun to rise from her stool and without thinking Jace flung the door opened and it hit the wall with a loud thud. Clary spun round, eyes widening as she saw the figure standing in front of her. Jace was restless shifting from one foot to the other and then sauntered over to her.

Clary froze as Jace began to walk over to her. Why was he here? No one ever came to the art studio except the few that actually attended an art class. Clary was basically the only one who came here, so why was the most poplar boy in school here?

"Clary,"

"Jace." They spluttered in unison. They both smiled and then Clary added "you go first."

"Okay... Well I need to tell you something,"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Ermm... ermm... I... I,"

"Jace, spit it out I don't have all day!" Clary retorted, gaining back confidence that she had been missing due to Jace's presence.

"Clary, I.. I LIKE YOU," Jace blurted.

"Wait, What?" Clary was slightly stunned and completely shocked at his last statement.

"I like you,"

"No you don't,"

"Yes. Actually I do,"

"No, no, no. Your messing with me. Did Simon tell you to do this? I'm going to kill him," Clary growled.

"What? No. This have nothing to do with Simon. I'm telling the truth," Jace uttered, confused.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because your Jace Herondale-Lightwood and you always have one of the hottest girls in school on your arm. I don't fit that description."

"Clary your beautiful. Please believe me." Jace begged.

"No. I. Don't," She said enunciating each word clearly. "Your just trying to mess with my feelings. How did you figure out I liked you?"

"Wait. You like me."

"Yes, I do. Like everyfreaking other girl at this god dame school. I can't believe you have singled me out. How dare you mess with my feelings by telling me you like me and don't actually mean it your such a jerk." Clary yelled, running out of the classroom, tearing starting to fall from her eyes.

"Clary. I'm not lying, I do like you," Jace shouted after her, hoping that she had heard him and actually believed him. Why didn't she believe me? He thought, running his hand through his golden locks.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think about Clace and Malec in my story. Hope you are enjoying it. I will get the next chapter to you as soon as possible.**


	7. Are You Sure You Want To Do This?

**A/N: Hey guys :) Thanks for continuing to read my FanFic and thanks to you guys for following me and my story.**

 **Just a little information for you, in this warlocks are not immortal, only vampires are so Magnus is the same age as Alec.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"What do you mean she just ran away?" Isabelle asked, slightly puzzled.

"I mean she basically told me that she liked me, then went on to say that I thought she was just another girl I wanted to take advantage of but not in so many words and then shouted at me for messing with her feelings and then," Jace shouted, the last part just to emphasise what had happened earlier on in the day. "RAN AWAY."

After Clary had taken off Jace and gone off in search of Isabelle and Alec and found Alec ranting whilst his sister looked utterly amused by the situation. Jace stormed in and told them they were going home because he was pissed and confused. They left early, not even bothered if they got in trouble with their mother, Maryse Lightwood, when she got home but for now they were all hoping their father, Robert Lightwood, the Inquister wasn't home. Jace was not up for dealing with him.

"Too be fair Jace," Alec started, shrugging his shoulder, "I'm not sure I would believe you either if you told me you liked me."

"Are you serious right now Alec?"

"He's right Jace. I would probably be the same,"

"Probably?" He gave Izzy a quizzical look.

"Well," Izzy said, suggestively. "I still probably would have gone for it. Come on Jace, your totally fine. I would totally be all over that," she finished gesturing at Jace.

"Eww, gross Izzy," Alec squirmed.

"What? I meant if he wasn't my brother. It would be really weird if we..." Isabelle shivered "I don't dare think about it."

Jace grinned, his siblings could always cheer him up. He started to pace the Isabelle's fuchsia pink room, running his hands through his hair before continuing. "Izzy, I would totally do you too," Jace added, saracastically and smirking.

Alec brought his hand to his mouth. "I think i'm gunna throw up," he retorted.

"Me too." Izzy remarked, "But thanks for the compliment anyway Jace even though it is gross and I'm way out of your league."

"I think you will find that you are out of my league, dearest sister."

"Whatever, player."

"That's why she won't go out with me," Jace murmured, under his breath, having a light bulb moment.

"What?" Izzy and Alec said in unison, perplexed.

"She thinks I'm a player, so thinks my feelings are not genuine,"

"We know," Alec inputted.

Jace ignored him and carried on. "I need to prove to her that I really like her so she will actually believe me. But what to do?" Jace started pacing again, tapping his chin whilst thinking. "I've got it."

"Got what?" Izzy asked.

"I'm a genius. Gotta put my plan in acton." Jace said to himself, then looked at Isabelle and Alec who were staring it him in confusion. "You two are the best," he finished before darting out of the room, leaving his siblings even more confused.

"What just happened?" Izzy finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have no idea." Alec answered. "I've been asking myself that a lot today."

* * *

Jace had called Simon last night after running out of Isabelle's room to his own to find some paper. He was so excited and enthusiastic to get his plan into action that he nearly tripped over running. After several minutes waiting, shifting from one foot to the other, pacing his neatly kept room and sitting down then standing back up again, Jace finally got a fire message from Simon. It said:

 _Jace, meet me before school in the gym. Simon_

Jace had been waiting all night to talk to his sister's boyfriend and the girl he liked's best friend and parabatai. He was ready but he need some help. He got up earlier than his usual 6.30 and left Izzy and Alec a note saying he was setting off early.

"Jace."

Jace looked up and found that he had entered through the black double doors and was in the gym were Simon was training with a serph blade. He put it away, picked up his water and ran over to Jace.

"What are you doing in here?"

Simon took a long sip of his water and then answered. "Isn't it obvious. I'm training."

"Yeah I can see that but why?"

"Because Mr Best Shadowhunter at the academy, I am not half as good as you, Alec and Izzy and I just wanna improve and get better," Simon exclaimed, sincerely. "Anyway, what is it you want to talk to me about? You said something about Clary and a plan."

"Yes so I was thinking..." The conversation carried on for a few minutes before Jace finished with "so, what do you think? Will you help me?"

"Absolutely not."

"How come?"

"One Clary is my parabatai and two your plan is completely stupid, there is no way it will work,"

"It is not stupid and it will totally work. Come on Simon I hate asking people for help but I need you," Jace brought out the puppy dog eyes. Simon cracked.

"Fine but If you hurt her..."

"What you will kill me,"

"No, I think she is quite capable of that one herself. I meant if you hurt her I will never forgive you and I think of us of friends," Simon explained.

"Me too buddy and I won't." Jace inputted. "So, you will help me?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic. Let go over the plan one more time," Jace remarked, enthusiastically. Simon Sighed.

"Fine, let's get this over with,"

"Such a spoil sport." Jace swatted Simon on the back and started to go over his masterfully crafted plan.

* * *

Alec hadn't seen Magnus all day, well since the start of school at least. Alec only had shadowhunter classes all morning, so he wasn't exactly expecting to see him there but he was hoping that he would see him on the corridor or something. It was now lunch and Alec, Izzy and Jace were sat at their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria but Alec still couldn't find Magnus, which was odd because he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was making him restless he wanted some answers, Magnus was quite cryptic the day before and it was stressing Alec out. Answers that's all he wanted for the hundreds of questions running through his mind and it was making him fidget. Isabelle and Jace noticed pulling Jace out of his conversation about his master plan because Alec wasn't acting like his normal self, he was being weird.

"Bro, what's going on you haven't listened to a word I have said?"

"Yeah Alec, Is something bothering you?" Isabelle added.

"No." Alec remarked, moving around in his seat.

"Are you sure your being fidgety and odd?" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Izzy, Jace, I'm fine. It's nothing." Alec glanced round the room to see if he could see Magnus. No luck. He turned back to Jace and quickly added "Jace tell us this plan then."

"Okay. So this is what were gunna do..."

* * *

"Magnus, what are you doing in here?" Catarina asked, with a quizzical expression on her face. Magnus was sat in an empty classroom, reading a potions textbook. He wanted to continue with his essay for Mrs. Herondale Carstairs' class and avoid Alec at all costs.

"Oh you know a bit of this, a bit of that,"

"Your hiding."

"Am not."

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Oh my gosh,you too sound like your in primary school," Ragnor interjected, rolling his eyes at the glittery warlock and the blue warlock.

"Shut up Ragnor," Catarina snapped.

"Easy there,"

"Catarina my dear I am busy doing work, now if you don't mind I would like to continue," Magnus quickly added before Catarina bit Ragnor's head off.

"Magnus Bane, in the fifteen years we have been friends when have to ever done school work by yourself without someone nagging you?" Catarina asked, perplexed.

"Well, my dear I am eighteen years old and I think I can write an essay without you having to nag me anymore,"

"Ragnor, back me up here, he's hiding,"

"She has a point," Ragnor inputted.

"Oh take her side then Ragnor and I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Magnus. We are just worried about you. We have hardly seen you all day, Its just so unlike you. Your always in the spotlight, the centre of attention today you have made yourself invisible. What is going on tell us, so we can help you?" Ragnor intoned, worryingly.

"Fine. I will tell you." Magnus exasperated, giving in.

"Great," Catarina said, clapping her hands. Magnus and Ragnor glared at her.

"Not now Catarina, go back to being serious," Ragnor remarked. "Go on Magnus, tell us."

"It's about Alec," Magnus started.

"We Know," Ragnor and Catarina interjected in unison.

"You know," Magnus said, surprised.

"Of course we know, were your friends and we are not blind," Catarina added, walking over to Magnus and hugging him.

"I guess not,"

"Come on then tell us why Alec has got you hiding," Ragnor asked, walking over and sitting with his two best friends.

"Isabelle kind of set us up period five yesterday and when I got there Alec was really nervous and awkward." Catarina and Ragnor were nodding, Magnus carried on "So, I decided to tell him to message me when he was ready and left."

"Wait, you left," Ragnor interrupted.

"Ragnor, let the man finish,"

"Sorry. Please continue Magnus."

"Thanks. So, yeah I left. I just want to give him some space I met him for the first time yesterday and I'm unsure if he actually liked me. I also want to figure out my own feelings. So, I'm not hiding," Magnus said, pointing a figure at Catarina to stop her from protesting. He carried on, "I just want to give him some space and myself and see want happens. But I can't stop thinking about him or wanting to see him. This has never happened before."

"Awwh, are little Magnus is falling in love, Cat,"

"I think you right Ragnor,"

"No, that's not possible. I met him yesterday." Magnus was overwhelmed, could he really be falling in love this quickly or was it just attraction?

"It doesn't matter. You really like him and you miss him. Don't deny it, just accept it."

"She's right, Magnus and also you have left it up to him to decide what happens next but that doesn't mean you hide yourself from him. Get out there and be yourself and see what happens."

"Thank you, Catarina," Magnus said hugging her and then turned to Ragnor and hugged him. "My little cabbage, thank you too."

"I told you to stop calling me that." All three burst out laughing and left the classroom, hand in hand.

* * *

Simon was worried about Jace's ridiculous plan. Jace was so sure it was going to work and Simon was quite sure he would fail but there was the slightest possibility he would pull it off. It was basically up to Clary. Simon needed to talk to Isabelle, he was pretty sure Jace would have told her and he needed some advice from his girlfriend before he attempted Jace's epic plan to win Clary, so he said. He had been waiting in front of her locker for fifteen minutes and was getting sure that she wasn't going to show up.

"Simon."

Simon looked up from his shoes and Izzy flung herself into his arms. Sometimes, she really was cute and girly. Simon just managed to catch her and keep his balance as she wrapped herself around him.

"Hey, Iz."

"I've not seen you all day. What have you been doing?" She murmured, as her face was in his shoulder.

"I have been setting up for Jace's plan."

"Oh, your part of that then," Isabelle remarked, looking up at him.

"Yeah."

"I hope it works but it does sound kinda far fetched,"

"Your telling me. I just hope Clary likes the gesture,"

"Me too, Si. Me too."Simon leaned down and kissed her slowly to take in the girl he loved.

"Izzy, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, Simon. I love you, too. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure,"

"Simon,"

"Yeah,"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Simon didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Isabelle up so they were eye level and crashed his lips against hers. It was suppose to be soft and gentle but that it not how it turned out. Isabelle bit his lip and he let his tongue slip asking for entrance and getting it granted instantly. Simon explored Izzy's mouth as she explored his. Tongues, teeth, biting, kissing and the running of hands over each others bodies meant gasping and moaning and no air. Neither of them cared, they just wanted to be together in the moment.

*cough*

They ignored whoever it was that was around them and carried on with their make out session in the middle of the corridor.

*cough* *cough*

They broke apart, both with red, swollen lips, looking round for the person who had so rudely interrupted them. Jace was stood leaning against the locker, a couple away from Isabelle's.

"Having fun?" Jace asked, clearly amused.

"What do you want, Jace?" Izzy snapped. She jumped down from Simon's embrace and put her hands on her hips.

"I need your boyfriend."

"What for? We were kind of busy,"

"Oh, I could see that. I have a front row seat."

"Funny."

"I need him to help me finish up before the end of school." Izzy continued to stare at Jace, not budging. "You know so I can enact my plan."

"I'm coming Jace. I will catch up." Simon finally inputted.

"Okay. Don't take to long, lover boy." Jace shouted, walking away.

"I have got to go and help him but I will see you there after school?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss my brother make a fool of himself, now would I?"

"I guess not," Simon chortled. "See you later." He kissed Isabelle one last time and then ran after Jace.

"Yeah, see you later."

* * *

"Alec stop moping where suppose to be here to support Jace," Izzy said, hitting Alec on the arm.

"He's not here,"

"Who's not here?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, no one," Alec answered, realising he had said the thing he was thinking out loud.

"Alec,"

"Fine. Magnus. Magnus is not here."

"Oh. Now I get it. That's why you have been moping all day."

"I have not."

"You have too. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"He's not here," Alec snapped.

"I know that, Idiot. Why don't you go over to his house and talk to him?"

"I can't and anyway I don't know where he lives."

"Well, it's a good job I do then isn't it," Isabelle inputted. "Here," she said passing him a piece a paper she had just scribbled something on. "This is his address. Now get going."

"How did you get this?"

"I have my sources. Now go."

"What about Jace?"

"It's okay. He will understand, your both in similar situations. Now get going already," Izzy exclaimed, pushing him off the ground.

"Okay. Here I go. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck, big brother," she yelled as Alec shot off out the doors to Magnus' house.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Simon said, watching Jace pace the room.

"Of course, I'm sure I have planned the whole thing,"

"There is still time to back out,"

"You want me to back out?"

"I didn't say that. I said that if your having second thoughts, there is still time,"

"No. I'm going through with it," Jace said, with determination and finality resonating through his voice.

"Okay. I best go get Clary then. It's time." Simon got up and started to leave.

"Simon. Wait." Simon turned around to face Jace. "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime."

"Your a good friend."

"Thanks."

"If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it," Jace said, sternly. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Your about to destroy that yourself," Simon mumbled, under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm gunna go get Clary."

"Okay." Simon ran out the doors to go get his parabatai, so his girlfriend's brother could try and win her over. What was the world coming too?

* * *

Alec was stood in the pouring down rain outside of Magnus' house. Alec had been running down the dirt path next to Brocelind Forest when it started raining, Magnus lived about thirty minutes away from the academy on the outskirts of Brocelind Forest and Brocelind Plain. It had taken him about ten minutes tops to get here as he had run all the way. Now he was stood outside a cottage, covered in flowers and surrounded by trees, in the pouring rain and was trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

"Come on Alec, you can do this," he said to himself. Before he knew what he was doing, he had knocked and was waiting for the sexy, glittery warlock to answer.

The cottage door swung open revealing a plainly dressed teenage Magnus. He had his hair down so a bit was hanging in his face, over a pair of glasses. He wore a white t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. His feet were bare and he was holding a book in his hand. Magnus looked shocked to see Alec standing in his doorway drenched.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Well first come inside your soaking wet," Magnus gestured Alec in which his book and held the door open wider. Alec came inside and stayed in Magnus' hallway. "Are you coming in?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you something." Alec answered. "You look good like that by the way."

"Oh god. I can't believe you have seen me like this. How embarrassing." Magnus buried his head in his book.

"No. Magnus you do look good like that."

"Thanks. So what is it you wanted to ask? You know you could have just messaged me?"

"I know but I wanted to do this in person."

"Do what?"

"Magnus, w... will you go on a d... da.. date with me?" Magnus' eyes grew wide. He never would have expected Alec to ask him out on date. Never. But he was surprisingly happy that the blue-eyed shadowhunter that he was sporting a crush on actually ask him out on a date.

"Yes," Magnus said. It came out of his mouth quicker than he would have expected but he had said it and he could see on Alec's face that he was happy with his answer. "Yes, I'd love to, Alexander."

"Great." Alec whispered, loud enough for Magnus to hear. Magnus placed his book on the cabinet in his hallway and moved closer to Alec. "Friday?"

"Friday," Magnus said in agreement.

"I should go. I'm kind of soaking and dipping all over your floor."

"Okay. Goodbye Alexander," Magnus said, moving even closer to Alec. Alec gulped as Magnus leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, sending electric shocks through the both of them. Magnus leaned away and Alec let a breath out that he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Goodbye Magnus." Alec opened the warlock's door and ran out into the rain once more. Magnus closed the door behind him and leaned against, smiling from ear to ear. Had Alec actually asked him on a date or was he dreaming? It didn't matter he was completely and utterly happy.

* * *

Clary, as per usual, was sat in the art studio, painting. She was waiting for her mother and step father to finish work so they could go home together. Suddenly, Simon burst through the doors and disturbed her.

"Simon. What are you doing here? Why haven't you gone home?"

"Come on, I need you to come with me."

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No but your gunna want to see this."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I will get the next chapter up soon. I'm excited about Jace's plan and Alec and Magnus' date.**


	8. Wish Me Luck

**A/N: Hey, so here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long I have had exams this week. Anyways just to let you know Magnus and Alec's date in the chapter is based off the one in the Bane Chronicles because I loved it so much. But obviously its different as I wrote my own version and its set in a different place, just letting you know if you notice similarities.**

 **I also need to give a hand to my sister who helped me come up with some of the ideas for this chapter, shes a peach.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassie.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Simon, where are we going? What is it you want me to see so bad?" Clary whined, as she was being pulled down the corridor by Simon.

"You'll find out soon. Trust me."

"Of course, I trust you were parabatai,"

"Here we are. You ready?" Simon asked standing in front of the double doors, leading to the academy's botanical gardens.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Clary exclaimed, looking at the doors and then back at Simon with total confusion plastered on her face.

"This."

* * *

"Jace are you gunna go out there, or stand here like the idiot you are?" Isabelle asked, with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. It had started raining shortly after Alec had left to go to Magnus' house and they were stood under the wooden garden gazebo, sheltered from the downpour.

"I'm nervous," Jace mumbled. "And there is no need to be rude, you can't deny my charm."

"Whatever. So, are you going to get into position? You've already told her you like her, this will be easy."

"I'm not so sure anymore. Simon is bringing her in out here and she doesn't know what to expect. I just wanted to make a gesture that would prove to her that I actually do like her, well more than like."

"I know. I believe in you. You can do this," Isabelle remarked.

"Wow, did Isabelle Lightwood actually say she believed in me. It's a bloody miracle,"

"Shut up and go an embarrass yourself for the girl." They both started to laugh at the absurd situation they were in, he had never done anything so sentimental before. "It is such a good job Simon talked you into altering your idea, slightly this is more intimate."

"Yeah I agree. Well here goes nothing,"

"Good luck,"

"I think I'm gunna need all the luck I can get. Let's hope she believes me, hey?"

"I think she will."

* * *

"Simon what are you talk... " Clary stopped, as she looked through the door Simon was holding open. He ushered her outside because she couldn't move her feet, she was completely frozen in place, starting to get soaked by the rain. "What is this?"

"Proof," Simon whispered in her ear and ran over towards the wooden garden gazebo in which Isabelle was standing under.

"Proof of what?" Clary asked as she watched Simon run to Isabelle.

Clary turned her head and flinched, looking out into the middle of the beautiful botanical gardens that occupied part of the grounds of the academy, which was full of different varieties of flowers and plants, from roses to Venus fly traps but most noticeably to Clary was that Jace, her golden boy crush, was stood next to the orange and red orchids, Clary's favourite flower, hold giant cards. But how did he know they were here favourite flowers? And what on earth was he doing stood in the rain? Jace was soaked from head to toe, rain was streaming down his face and his golden hair had started getting in his eyes. Clary watched as he moved it out of his face and then pointed at the card he was holding. Clary noticed for the first time that there was writing on it. It just said **Clary**. All of a sudden music started to fill the air and Clary was suddenly overwhelmed.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you._

Jace placed the first card at the back of his stack revealing the second one, completing the action again and again until the last card appeared. He changed card along with the song. This is what they said.

 **I can't help falling in love with you.**

 _Shall I stay?_

 **Will you let me stay by your side**

 _Would it be sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 **Because to me you are perfect.**

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 **We belong together, always**

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 **You have my heart, body, soul and every part of me**

 _Like a river flows_

 _Sure to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 **I can not forget your red hair, your cute freckles or you illuminating green eyes**

 _Some things are meant to be_

 **You are my opposite but we were meant to be, believe that.**

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 **Take this journey with me Clarissa Fairchild,**

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 **Because I am truly, deeply and completely in love with you.**

Without a second thought, Clary began to run to Jace. He had done it. She believed him, ever word, she felt the same way and in that moment, after crying to her mother, the months of avoiding Simon when he was with Isabelle and the constant thinking about Jace, she was finally able to be with him and it was her turn to prove it. Jace braced himself, throwing the cards aside and the serious, emotional look he had, had was replaced with a sincere and happy smile. Clary flung herself into his arms and he held her. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours but all she knew was that in that moment she was truly in love with Jace and nothing else mattered.

"I love you, too" Clary whispered into the crook of his neck, finally letting out her true feelings for the boy she loved and had longed for.

* * *

Simon and Isabelle stood under the wooden garden gazebo watching Jace and Clary as a supportive audience and the sister and parabatai of the now couple, so it seemed from Clary's reaction to Jace's gesture. Isabelle was stood in front of Simon and he had his arms wrapped around her, so they were snuggling together.

"I am so glad you had him change his plan in the end. Can you imagine what would have happened if he went through with his original plan of having the whole school watch as he sang to Clary and confessed his feelings?" Isabelle mused.

"It was a disastrous plan. It took me all day to convince him and I was luck we had time to do this before I got Clary."

"It was perfect Simon."

"Yeah, It was. I was worried it wasn't going to work at first but these to are made for each other, so it was destiny,"

"Do you think we were destined to be together?" Isabelle asked, turning in Simon's arms and wrapping her arms around him too.

"In fact, I do."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." Simon replied, leaning down and kissing Isabelle with all the love he had for her.

* * *

 **Three Days Later...**

* * *

Alec had run all the way home in the pouring down rain, the day he had asked Magnus out. It had been three whole days of staring and waiting in anticipation for Friday. He had changed his outfit four times because he wanted to look presentable for Magnus who always dressed spectacularly, Alec though anyways. In the end he had Isabelle pick out his outfit because he couldn't make his mind up and he hated everything he had put on so far. She had opted for a blue shirt that matched his sapphire eyes, black jeans, a black blazer, his black boots and leather bracelets that she had bought him, when she went shopping in New York a few weeks ago.

"Alec, you look great stop looking at yourself in the mirror," Jace said.

"Says you who never stops looking at his reflection. You Jace Herondale-Lightwood are what we would call vain." Before Jace could protest, Isabelle jumped in and started wiping the shoulders of Alec's blazer.

"You look great. Come on, I picked your outfit," Izzy chirped.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"What about my hair? It's uncooperative," Alec exclaimed, picking up Isabelle's hair brush, which he had stolen earlier. Izzy took it out of his hand and mused over what to do. She ruffled his hair with her hand and stepped back to admire her work.

"There. You're ready."

Finally Jace spoke again after quietly sulking in the corner of Alec's room. "Hadn't you best be going or your gunna be late it's 6.30,"

"Sugar. Thanks Izzy, see you later guys," Alec said, picking up his wallet and running out the door.

"Have fun, big brother. Be nice," Isabelle shouted after him.

"They grow up so fast," Isabelle wiped an imagery tear from her eye.

"You know he is older than the both of us," Jace chortled, getting up off of Alec's arm chair.

"Yeah but we have both had relationships or been with people Alec hasn't. This is his first ever date."

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know?" Isabelle said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I knew he had never kissed anyone but not that the poor fellow had never been on a date,"

"Jace, you are such and idiot. You have lived with us for seven years and you never noticed that Alec had never gone on a date with anyone and you still haven't kissed Clary but you told her you love her, so stop being judgy."

"Hey,we are not talking about me,"

"For once." Jace ignored Isabelle's remark and carried on.

"Anyway he didn't tell us he was gay for a long time, so I thought maybe he sneaked off on them or something." Isabelle brought he hand to head head and then shook her head in a what are we going to do with you manner.

"I'm going to start dinner. You hungry?" Isabelle asked.

"Nope." Isabelle rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Fine, I will go and get dinner from Taki's. Mum and dad are working late, Max is at a friends house for a sleepover and Alec's on a date, so it is just the two of us."

"Well because it's Friday, should we get Clary and Simon to come to dinner with us?"

"Why Jace, what a terrifically splendid idea. I will message them and tell them to meet us there. Get dressed."

"Yes boss," Jace retorted. Isabelle grinned and skipped out of the room humming.

* * *

It had taken Magnus three and a half hours, a lot of glitter, several outfit changes and precision makeup applying but he was finally ready and looking fabulous. He was wearing a white dress shirt in a bigger size, so it hung off of his shoulders and torso with most of the buttons undone revealing his caramel skin, tight black leather pants, Saint Laurent designer black military boots, a few chains, his usual ear cuff and a wine red blazer to finish it off. He wasn't one for wearing a suit unless it was completely necessary, so when he went out on dates he wore a shirt and blazer but jazzed it up in his own unique and fabulous way to show himself off. Even though he had spent hours maybe four or five, he couldn't remember getting dressed and doing other small tasks. The only trouble was Alec was late, not fashionably late, which Magnus could respect but honest to god late. Magnus had been sat on his bright yellow plush couch for thirty minutes and it looked like there was no way Alec was going to show his face. Magnus wondered if Alec had freaked out and decided not to show, which was quite likely at this point. The shadowhunter had shocked Magnus when he had asked him out and Magnus didn't even think Alec liked him, not the way Magnus had been trying to show Alec he did anyway. Had he been stood up?

Magnus sighed, lifted himself off of his couch and started walking into his kitchen. He jumped when there was at knock at his door. He looked around to see if anybody saw, then remembering there was nobody here except him and his tiny, fluffy, white, cutie Chairman Meow, who was asleep on Magnus' pink armchair. Magnus composed himself and opened his front door.

Alec on the other hand could not be described as serene or relaxed or composed or anything like that for that matter. His hair was tousled, flying in every direction you could imagine; he was panting, trying to catch his breath it seemed; his chest was rising and falling hard under his blue shirt and black blazer; and his face was red with perspiration over it. Why was he sweating? Running, Magnus thought, only explanation.

"You're here,"

"I'm sorry I'm late Magnus," Alec heaved. "I wanted to look my best so you wouldn't be embarrassed by me and lost track of time."

"Wait," Magnus was a little surprised by Alec's remark. He gestured to all of Alec's body. "You did this for me?"

"Well, yeah."

"You didn't have to,"

"I wanted to."

"Well thank you Alexander."

The sun had started to set over Idris and the dimming light made Alec's eyes illuminate. The blue jewels shone brightly and were even bluer, matched against his blue shirt that fit his body perfectly. Alec had actually made an effort for Magnus, it was such a nice gesture Magnus almost wanted to cry. Almost, he was a man, a fabulous one at that and there was no way he was crying on a first date, even if it was through joy.

"Anytime,"

Magnus came back to reality and remembered Alec was standing in his door way.

"Do come in, kind sir." Alec smiled. He had the most mesmerising smile.

"Thank you." Alec moved past Magnus, through his hallway and into Magnus' living room, with Magnus close behind him after shutting his door.

"Have a seat," Magnus lowered himself into his green armchair, while Alec opted for his yellow plush couch. Magnus noticed that Alec's hands were trembling, he was far more nervous than he was letting on, Magnus thought. All of a sudden there was a loud shriek and Chairman Meow flew from behind Alec and into Magnus' arms, he had obviously moved sleeping places.

"Wow," said Magnus. "Are you trying to kill me cat, what has she ever done to you?" Magnus felt like teasing him for his distracted look.

"By the angel- I'm so sorry Magnus."

Magnus let out a little giggle. "No harm done. Chairman Meow will be fine, won't you little one," Magnus cooed, snuggling his precious baby. Magnus turned his attention back to Magnus. "Would you like anything? A drink maybe?"

"Water would be great,"

"Coming right up." Magnus thought it best to leave Alec to himself for a minute, let his get his composure back and went into the kitchen to get Alec a glass of water by hand. He took out a glass from his purple kitchen cupboard and poured water, from his filtered water kettle into the glass. Magnus flounced back into the living room, glass in hand and handed Alec the glass. Turned out Alec was kind of oblivious to what Magnus was doing that the water spilled all over Alec's shirt, lucky enough he had taken his blazer off. "Alec, I'm sorry."

"No, It was my fault forget about it,"

"Here give me your shirt I will throw it through the dryer for a few minutes and it will be good as new." Alec unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Magnus. Magnus remember the first time he had seen Alec shirtless, it had only been a few days ago but it seemed like a century had passed since he had seen those abs, his toned arms and beautiful torso, covered in runes. Magnus had stopped dead and was staring, Alec was still holding his shirt and Magnus realised he hadn't taken it like he thought. Magnus took the shirt from a still very nervous Alec and flew into the kitchen. Alec had followed him but Magnus hadn't noticed until he had turned the dryer on and twisted to lean against it.

"I'm sorry for ruining the evening,"

"Poppycock!" Magnus exclaimed, startling Alec. "You have no idea what you are talking about Alexander. You have no way ruined the evening. If anything you have only made it better,"

"How?"

"Well, taking your shirt off for one,"

Alec looked embarrassed, pleased and a bit more confident in his own skin after Magnus' answer. Magnus thought, he better stop while he was ahead or he would lose his date to fear. The dryer beeped. Magnus took out the now dry shirt and threw it to Alec.

"Here," Magnus said. "Now come on, lets go." Alec buttoned up his shirt, grabbed his blazer and followed Magnus out of the cottage.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Still the rest of the date to go, sorry to get your hopes up but I think you will like the rest off the date which I am still writing.**

 **Anyway, I need some ideas on where to take Simon and Izzy's relationship next I feel I have hit a wall.**

 **Also do you think Clace is happening a bit fast? Let me know what you think.**

 **The song is I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley but I was listening to the Haley Reinhart version when I wrote this Chapter.**


	9. Hope

**A/N: Here is the rest of Magnus and Alec's date. Hope you guys enjoy this, I think you have been waiting for it. Also thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **Date based off of the Bane Chronicles but not too much. Also have to give credit to my sister as we came up with some of the ideas for this chapter together.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Song: The first time ever I saw your face by Roberta Flack. I used the Leona Lewis version though.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The first part of Magnus' plan for his and Alec's date was simple. Nothing could go wrong. It was infallible. It had not occurred to Magnus when he was coming up with his first date plan or operation impress Alexander, as he had been calling it, that walking through Brocelind Forest could be such a problem with a shadowhunter. A lot of downworlders lived or around the forest and they had seen several downworlders or passed their houses, this was quite distressing for Alec, to say the least.

It wasn't like Alec was afraid of downworlders, it was the fact that this was their home and a shadowhunter was intruding on that. He was restless, peering from left to right as if he had found himself surrounded by hordes of demons ready attack. Magnus new this was a bad start to his date.

"How much further, Magnus?" Alec asked, as they were coming close to the clearing for Brocelind Plain.

"Not long now. Just suck it up, Alexander, your fine." Alec looked a little startled by Magnus' directness but chose to say nothing, he was right. They were utterly silent, walking side by side, so close their hands brushed every so often. They moved closer to the clearing, straight ahead. As they came through Alec found that he was standing on the Plain right next to Lake Lyn, Magnus noticed the absent horror plastered all over his face and realised why. Lake Lyn's water is deadly to shadowhunters. Nice move Magnus, he thought, I have basically screwed everything up so far, fantastic. Even his inner voice was sarcastic, brilliant.

"I'm so sorry Alexander, It didn't cross my mind that shadowhunters don't go anywhere near Lake Lyn," Magnus said, in the most apologetic voice he could muster.

"It's okay," Alec uttered, looking at Magnus sweetly. Was Magnus imagining it or was he losing it? How could Alec go from being petrified to okay with the situation in a matter of seconds?

"I will make sure we are quite far from the Lake so there is no chance of you getting hurt." Alec nodded and the continued there way across the Plain. Curiosity over took Alec and he asked something that had been bugging him the whole time they had been walking.

"Magnus,"

"Yes, Alexander,"

"How do you have a dryer that works in Idris? There's no electricity."

"Your right there isn't but I'm a warlock remember, I just hit it with some magic and it works perfectly fine. No electricity required."

When they were half way between the forest and the lake, Alec looked up for the first time since he had entered the clearing or a least in front of him to see what he had been walking towards and found that in front of him, in basically the middle of a field, was a dinner table set for two. The table cloth was white, with a black table runner down the center. Half black and half white place mats were laid on the the table, along with black napkins that where placed in the wine glasses to the right of the mats. Cutlery was also placed on the table on either side of the mat and next the the wine glasses was a small glass of what Alec could gather was water, it was quite dark. The thing that captured Alec's attention the most was the beautiful centerpiece. It was a bouquet of white and black flowers, with gems running through it. The vase was black and glittery, sparkling against the moons rays and two candles in white black floral patterns were placed on either side of it. It was the beautiful table arrangement Alec had every seen, it was so Magnus and it made Alec like him even more.

"It's beautiful. Did you do this?"

"Why, of course, my dearest Alexander, only the best for you."

"Thank you,"

"No need to thank me I enjoyed a beautiful table arrangement as much as the next guy, so please sit," Magnus said, pulling out a black covered chair. Alec smiled, and sat as Magnus pushed him under the table and then took his seat facing him. Magnus moved the flowers to the side of the table so he could see Alec better but left the candles flickering light in the middle. "And for my next surprise," Magnus announced.

"Next surprise?"

"Uhum," Magnus grinned at Alec and clapped his hands. All of a sudden the sky started lighting up with the most captivating sight. Lanterns. Lanterns hoovered all around Magnus and Alec and all Alec could do was stare in awe as they floated around them not going to far but illuminating the sky and the table around them.

"Wow, Magnus. This... this is incredible," Alec said, amazed by his surroundings the amount of effort Magnus had put into their date, it was breath-taking. Magnus smiled, at least he hadn't messed up their whole date.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes," Alec stated, staring deeply into Magnus' golden-green eyes, with happiness and adoration, or at least that's what Alec thought it was.

"I hope you don't mind but I made dinner and well I don't really know what you like, so I kind of made food we could share, are you okay with that?" Magnus asked, hesitantly. It wasn't like he was nervous, it was just some of the dates he had been on had been a disaster due to food sharing. Sometimes when he would suggest it, they would look at him in disgust and object to that statement but Magnus had always found it intimate and special to share your food with someone you might commit to dating. Alec was different. Magnus watched as the shadowhunter raised the corners of his mouth into a sweet smile, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.

"That sounds great."

Well on one hand Magnus was definitely not expecting such an answer, shadowhunters ate a lot to keep up their weight for training purposes and because they burnt through so much energy when fighting or training but Alec really didn't seem to mind sharing an intimate dinner with Magnus. On the other hand he was so pleased he nearly threw himself and his long limbs at the sparkling blue eyed boy for his answer. Magnus was falling, badly and at this point he didn't care he just hoped he wouldn't mess this up and Alec thought the same. He had never been on a date and really didn't mind sharing food with Magnus. Normally, he would object because he needed food to keep up his strength, especially since he burnt through so many calories everyday but right now he just wanted to be in this moment with Magnus, hoping he wouldn't mess this up.

Magnus snapped his fingers and an array of plates appeared in the middle of the table. Alec thought, it was a good job Magnus had brought a table that would seat four instead of two due to the six plates filing the table. Alec didn't know what most of it was but from the looks of it one of them was an very unusual looking salad and another contained chicken. Alec was always up for trying new food and was looking forward to the food Magnus had cooked just for the two of them. As he stared at the wonderfully smelling food he didn't notice Magnus staring until he lifted his head up. He blushed hoping the lanterns light wasn't too bright so Magnus wouldn't see it.

"Alexander,"

"hmmm,"

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Magnus queried. Magnus was holding a bottle of pink wine. Rosé. Where did he get that from? When did he get it? Alec mused, staring at the bottle in Magnus' long slender fingers. The legal drinking age in Idris was young so Alec had drunk alcohol before but he just didn't do it much.

"Yeah," Alec answered as Magnus poured the wine into his glass after removing the napkin and then in his own. They both took a sip of wine and placed the glass down to their right. Magnus noticed that Alec wasn't much of a drinker from the small face he pulled when he drunk the wine.

"Bon appetit," Magnus said, assuring Alec that it was fine that he dug in. Magnus suddenly wondered if Alec had ever been on a actual date before or if he was always like this on them, either way he was adorable and definitely enjoyed food, making short work of it.

"This is delicious Magnus. It's the some of the best food I have ever had. Do you know a lot about cooking and food and stuff?" Alec asked. "Never mind, of course you do that was a stupid thing to say, I'm an idiot."

"No it was not and no you are not, Alexander," Magnus stated, frowning at his date over the table. Alec gave Magnus a weak smile and continued to eat, Magnus joined him.

"Could you tell me what these dishes are called?" Alec asked.

"Of course," Magnus answered. "This one," he said pointing at the dish Alec assumed was salad as it contained quite a few vegetables. "Is Asinan." Alec gave Magnus a quizzical look and Magnus took the hint realising he would have to elaborate. "It's an Indonesian salad dish, it's vegetables served with a hot, peanut, vinegar sauce topped with peanuts and krupuk, deep fried crackers."

Alec gave Magnus a thankful smile that he took the hint and explained each dish to him.

"This one is Ayam Bakar, charcoal-grilled spiced chicken and rice. This one," he said pointing at the next dish "is Laksa Banjar, it's basically a spicy noddle dish. This is Nasi tim, rice with chicken and mushroom." Alec watched Magnus closely as he mentioned each dish, Alec could tell he loved food. Maybe it was sentimental to him in some way, Alec wondered.

"This dish is Panggang. It's roasted pork served with Batak style sambal or a hot sauce made with chili and cassava leaf vegetables. And finally this dish is Tampoyak ikan patin, catfish curry." When Magnus finished explaining each dish to Alec he leaned back in his chair. Alec was amazed at the different dishes Magnus had made for them and on their first date too that was impressive and heart wrenching, no one had ever done anything like this for him before.

"Ready for dessert?" Magnus asked, pulling Alec out of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed he'd been staring at the table cloth for who knows how long.

"I'm always ready for dessert," Alec answered, Magnus raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"Are we now?"

"Of course, this is my favourite part."

Magnus smirked at Alec and then he realised what he had been saying. "Oh...no...I...I...no...I meant... can we just have dessert please?" Alec said, leaning down in his chair, hanging his head and staring again at the table cloth. Magnus, thought that nobody had ever given anything as much attention as Alec had given the tablecloth when he got flustered.

Magnus waved his hand over the table letting blue sparks fly, the dishes vanished and two relatively small but different desserts appeared in their place. One was a chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream and the other was Alec's favourite dessert. Chocolate fondant with vanilla ice cream. He loved the way the ice cream melted over the hot dessert and the gooey center that inhabited the dessert. But how did Magnus know? Maybe it was just a coincidence but Alec was curious to know if his sister had a hand in this, she knew how much he loved this dessert and telling Magnus would definitely benefit him.

"Here," Magnus said, pushing the chocolate fondant in front of Alec.

"Thank you," Alec replied. "But do you not want to share with me?" Alec wouldn't just share his dessert with just anyone but this was Magnus and he had cooked and created this marvelous meal for them and Alec had heard about dates where they shared dessert, so he was curious to feel the intimacy of such an act. Magnus quickly made the other dessert disappear and moved his chair round the table so he was sat closer to Alec.

"I'd love too." Alec smiled and dug into his favourite dessert, closely followed by Magnus. They sat staring into each others eyes, both thinking how captivating and beautiful the other was, especially when their eyes sparkled so brightly. After finishing dessert, they both sat talking about some of their favourite things. Alec learned that Magnus' favourite colour was blue and he loved cooking and fashion whilst Magnus learned that Alec's favourite colour was green after convincing him black was not a proper colour and that he loved reading and spending time with his family.

"Alexander,"

"Yes Magnus,"

"Would you care to join me?" Magnus said, standing up and holding out a hand.

"To do what?" Alec gave Magnus a perplexed look.

"Dance." Alec gulped, shifted and hesitantly took hold of Magnus' hand. Magnus guided him a short ways from the table. Magnus took hold of Alec's other hand and placed them around his neck; he then placed his own hands around Alec waist and then swayed slightly, in a way inexperienced dancers do. Magnus could tell how nervous Alec was by what they were doing and he tried to ease him into it so they were comfortable.

"Magnus. You know there's no music." Magnus quickly realised that he had forgotten to play some. Damn, Alexander and his adorableness. Magnus clicked his fingers and slow music began to fill the air, as they danced Alec listened intently to the music.

 _The first time ever I saw your face_  
 _I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Magnus slowly caressed Alec's cheek with his slender fingers. Alec instinctively leaned into Magnus' caress. Closing his eyes as he continued to listen to the song Magnus had picked for their first dance.

 _And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_  
 _To the dark and the endless skies my love_  
 _To the dark and the endless skies_

 _The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
 _I felt the earth move in my hand_

Alec moved closer to Magnus, also pulling him towards him to close the non-existent space between them. However, to both Alec and Magnus it felt like a hundred miles separated them in that moment but the distance was slowly getting shorter.

 _Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
 _That was there at my command my love_  
 _That was there at my command my love_

Alec placed his head against Magnus' chest, continuing to dance with the warlock, stroking the back of his neck with tenderness. Magnus placed his cheek against Alec's hair and smiled sweetly at how the boy who had never danced with anyone before or so Magnus assumed, was fairing amazingly well, creating a romantic atmosphere.

 _And the first time ever I lay with you_  
 _I felt your heart so close to mine_

Alec felt his heart skip a beat every time Magnus would stroke his back and he heard how fast Magnus' heart was beating while they were in a loving embrace.

 _And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
 _And last 'till the end of time my love_  
 _And it would last 'till the end of time_

Alec knew someone couldn't have feelings like this, this fast, it was unnatural, impossible even but he couldn't help it he knew he was falling for Magnus and he liked the feeling and decided in that moment that he would embrace all the feelings he had for Magnus because they felt right.

 _The first time ever I saw your face_  
 _Your face, your face_

Magnus brought Alec's face up so he could look into his sapphire blue eyes. They both stood there staring at each other even after the song had ended. Magnus leaned in closer to Alec and Alec knew what was about to happen he was going to have his first real kiss. He leaned in closer to Magnus, so there lips were almost touching. Alec could feel Magnus' breath against his lips and wanted so badly to taste him. As they leaned in ever closer so their lips were brushing, the sound of howling echoed through the air, causing both Magnus and Alec to jump apart, destroying the moment. Magnus realised the wolves would be gracing them with their presence soon enough and decided it best they leave.

"We should head back," Magnus said, making the dinner table and some of lanterns disappear.

"Yeah," Alec replied, agreeing with Magnus but somewhat upset with the fact he was not able to kiss Magnus.

Magnus and Alec walked back to Magnus' cottage in silence for a while, illuminated by the few lanterns Magnus had following them to give them some light.

"I'm sorry," Alec uttered.

"For what?" Magnus asked, softly.

Words came exploding out of Alec's mouth, he never normally let his heart do the talking for him and this was evident by the expression on his face which told Magnus that this was not a usual occurrence. "I have been awkward and messed so much up tonight and you made us a beautiful meal, which was so amazing and you made dessert and had to guide me through dancing. I couldn't even do that right. I have had no idea what I have been doing tonight and you, you're, um, just so, elegant and enchanting."

"What?"

Magnus looked at Alec a little stunned at his outburst. Whilst Alec looked at Magnus, a little afflicted, as though he had said something wrong and messed up everything again.

Magnus wanted to tell Alec, how amazing he was and how he hadn't messed up anything, it was normal to be a bit nervous on a first date. How he had been happy when Alec had complimented him on his cooking and how wonderful their dance was, how he loved every minute of the time they had spent together tonight and how he wouldn't change a thing. Before he knew it he had, causing a awkward Alec to blush profusely unable to hide how Magnus was making him feel saying all of those things.

When they finally reached Magnus' home, Magnus opened the door slightly and turned to face his date. Alec was shifting a bit awkwardly in his place and Magnus felt that it was better if he didn't push his luck tonight, it was best to be the perfect gentlemen. Magnus stepped closer to Alec and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back, Magnus could almost swear that by Alec's expression he was vaguely disappointed by this.

"Good night Alexander, Thank you for walking me home." Magnus twisted to go back into his cottage when he suddenly felt a hand catch him by his wrist. Magnus' breath caught in his throat and he froze. Magnus' reaction was all the incentive Alec needed. Alec spun Magnus around and leaned in, Alec's mouth met Magnus', soft, sweet and pleasant one. Magnus realised that kissing Alec meant he wouldn't be able to breath and he was more that okay with that, breathing wasn't his priority right now but kisisng the blue-eyed beauty was.

Magnus closed his eyes and pulled Alec in closer, wrapping his arms round Alec's waist, closing all the distance between them. The kiss intensified and Magnus caught Alec's gasp, whilst Alec caught Magnus' shortly after.

Their kiss was set alight, Magnus wasn't aware of anything in that moment only that Alec was kissing him, his soft and tasteful lips and he how he didn't want it to stop. Magnus didn't care when Alec pushed him into the wall of his cottage and the wooden crosshatch trellis was digging slightly into his back. He had Alec right now, he couldn't get enough of the taste of Alec, his hands running all over Alec's back and then under his blazer and shirt to get to Alec's bare skin.

It felt like a century had passed before either of them realised that they where stood right outside of Magnus' cottage, it was kind of embarrassing how caught up they were. Magnus' door flung open even more as they pushed there way into Magnus' hallway and straight through to the living room. Magnus was fairly sure that they had slammed the door behind them but he wasn't in the right frame of mind to check if they had closed it right now. Alec trailed kisses from Magnus' mouth to his ear and then down his neck to his collar bone, which was just exposed. Alec then fastened his lips back on Magnus'.

Magnus pushed Alec onto his yellow plush sofa and landed on top of him, then trailed kisses down Alec's neck, unfastening a few of Alec's top buttons on his shirt as he went. Alec smelled of citrus, lavender and apple, if Magnus guessed correctly then the shadowhunter boy beneath him was wearing cologne and a refreshingly masculine one at that. Alec tasted of body wash, skin and something that was completely Alec, he had a taste of his own and whilst Magnus couldn't put his finger on the sensational taste he didn't care. Magnus bit down on the base of Alec's neck, hoping that he could leave his mark there. Alec let out a soft moan and arched his body upward into the action.

Magnus then continued to unbutton the rest of Alec's shirt, he still had his blazer on over the shirt but Magnus wasn't paying that much attention as his ran his hands over Alec's torso and abs. Magnus had longed to touch Alec like this especially since he had seen him shirtless twice and Alec was a sight for sore eyes. He brought his hands back up Alec's body to his shoulders pushing the shirt and blazer back slightly and then up to Alec's neck; he could feel ever rune that had faded and the scars he had gained from his occupation. Magnus leaned in to Alec's kisses even more, they were getting hotter as they went and they both whimpered in pleasure from them.

Like Alec, Magnus still had his blazer on but that didn't stop Alec from nervously undoing Magnus' white dress shirt. Warm, shaky hands started to caress Magnus' chest and then stomach. He knew then, in that moment, that while they were the same age, Magnus was definitely more experienced than Alec, in dating and everything else and he didn't want to rush the boy into something he might regret, they could take this slow because their feelings weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured, looking into Alec's cobalt blue eyes and keeping himself propped up on his elbows. "I think it best if we stop."

Magnus took himself off of Alec, stood up and started re-fastening his shirt. Magnus knew that this had gone way further than it was suppose to, especially on a first date and especially with Alec, he had meant to bid him goodnight and retire to then speak to him of having a second date but his plan had been blown out of the water when Alec gained confidence. Alec sat up and like Magnus re-fastened his shirt quickly.

"Did I mess that up? I'm sorry," Alec asked, shyly.

"No, you didn't. And there is no need to apologise," Magnus said, reassuringly.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"NO." Magnus was quite horrified at his burst out and tried to recover quickly. "I meant only if you want to leave. I don't want to pressure you or make your decisions for you. Decide what you want to do."

Alec ran his hands through his hair and stood up, pacing the room and getting closer to the entrance for the hallway. He looked a little frustrated but was thinking about how to answer Magnus. Magnus sat down on the sofa and waited patiently for Alec to respond. Alec stopped when he reached the entrance to the hallway and turned to face Magnus.

"I think I should go home,"

"Yeah," Magnus said, regrettably.

"But I don't want to go home."

"I don't want you to go home either," Magnus said. What the hell was he saying he was encouraging him to stay even after stopping it. "But you have to or..."

"Right," Alec nodded. "Goodnight Magnus." Magnus stood up then and moved a little closer to Alec.

"Goodnight Alexander."

Alec walked quickly over to Magnus and leaned in for a goodnight kiss or that's what it was suppose to be anyway. Somehow he ended up pushed against the wall, wrapped around Alec. They were both gasping and holding on to each other for dear life. Hands were running everywhere and then somebody's hands were on someone else's pants and then Alec kissed Magnus so hard, it felt like he was going to crush him. Magnus said, "Oh, dear lord," and then-

And then Alec broke off the kiss and walked into the hallway, grabbing the frame of the entrance way to steady himself. If he didn't grab hold of something he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer and would launch himself at the warlock like a magnet pulling them together. They both were breathing hard and Magnus wondered if Alec had thought their kiss and make out sessions had been a mistake or he didn't want to leave after all. Magnus stood in anticipation and realised that what Alec thought meant so much more to him then it probably should at this point in their relationship. Relationship. Where they even in one? They were just dating that was all. Right?

Alec spoke then. "Can we do this again? The date I mean and maybe..."

Did Alec Lightwood actually insinuate something? Magnus answered quickly even for him, not wanting to draw the anticipation out because he really did want to go on another date with one Alexander Lightwood.

"Yes, I'd love that."

"Great. So, um, next Friday then?"

"Err..." Alec looked worried then. Was Magnus going to change his mind and say he wanted nothing to do with him? Had he messed up this date so badly that nothing could rectify it? Magnus smiled at Alec and Alec's heart fluttered. "Yeah, Friday would be fine."

Then Alec smiled, a smile that would light up the world if it was covered by darkness. A smile that had hope and tenderness wrapped up in it. Alec left then exiting Magnus' cottage and shutting the door behind him. Magnus then heard a yelped and walked over to his window to see what it was. He saw Alec stand up, all tall, messy-haired and covered in leaves. He had obviously tripped over Magnus' hedge and Magnus watched as he wiped himself down and strolled off towards Alicante.

Magnus found himself feeling happy and hoping that falling in love with the shadowhunter would be different then the last time he had given his heart. Maybe this time the love would be strong and beautiful and withstand time itself. Maybe their experiences from now on would bring this about. Magnus wanted everything with Alec, even if they had only been on one date. He wanted everything to work out. Maybe this time he wouldn't have his heart broken.

He had hope.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is Alec and Magnus' first date and first kiss. What do you think? I loved writing this and I can't wait to write more MALEC.**

 **Maleclover: I know right. Their all so adorable and sweet.**

 **High Warlock of: Yeah, I tried to write it so it was similar but different. I loved that date so much it would have been a shame not to write it like the date from the bane chronicles.**

 **Makenzie Wolf: I love that part. I found it really funny even though I was the one that wrote it.**


	10. Want or Need?

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it has taken me a while to update. I will try and update a bit more often. Hectic few months. Anyway I hope you enjoy the Chapter, I've been working on it for a while and struggled a little but I hope its okay.**

 **Disclaimer: Belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Isabelle and Jace had been sitting in Taki's diner for twenty minutes waiting for their dates to show up, it was like time was dragging and they had been sat there for a century. They had manage to get dressed and sort out their appearances before heading out, in record time too. Jace had opted for his black jeans, boots and his signature tight white t-shirt with his leather jacket to finish off. He had styled his hair, as best he could but today he was frustrated by the fact it was uncooperative. He hoped Clary wouldn't pay to much attention to it. Isabelle on the other hand had opted for a pair of white ripped knee jeans, black heels and a tight, red low cut top. She new how much her boyfriend loved this top. She wore her hair up and donned red lipstick and dark eyes to finish it off. She had been in a rush and sincerely hoped her appearance didn't show that. She always wanted to impress Simon.

"Where are they? We've been sat here forever," Jace asked, restless. In the last five minutes he had become fidgety and on edge. Isabelle was a little worried.

"Jace calm down. They will be here, they're probably just running a bit late. Don't forget we asked them at the last minute," Isabelle responded. She had been eyeing Jace and his express didn't change much.

He sighed before adding "Your probably right."

Isabelle had become accustomed to the way Jace was and his temperament but watching him now all she could see was a young boy almost afraid that he was going to be stood up. He was no longer the cool and collected, arrogant guy she had always known. He was nervous and it was written all over his face. The bell by the door rang and Jace turned his head so fast Isabelle could of sworn it would have snapped. He smiled and so she turned to see Clary and Simon stood near the door looking for their position in the restaurant.

"Clary," Jace yelled, excitedly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to look over to were his voice had come from. Clary timidly walked over, slightly embarrassed by his outburst that had caused so much attention to be drawn to them, with Simon in tow. Clary removed her green coat and took a seat next to Jace in their booth. Before Simon could sit down, Isabelle had stood up and embraced him, followed by making out, which was very, very uncomfortable to the new couple in the booth, who now could not look at each other and instead opted for staring at their hands. Simon and Isabelle took their seats across from Clary and Jace, Simon rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed, whilst Isabelle had a smug look at her face whilst staring at Jace. _You still haven't done that have you, brother._ Jace almost growled at her but before he could protest the waitress came over to take their order.

"What can I get you all?" the waitress asked. Everyone looked over towards the girl standing before them and Jace gulped. Celaena. It was public knowledge that Jace and Celaena had dated for eight months, his longest relationship ever. He was a bit of a player, after he was the most popular shadowhunter in the school. When had she started working here? Isabelle spoke because Jace hadn't spoken to her since their break up a year ago and was speechless. Celaena didn't even acknowledge that he was sat there.

"Ermm... Can we just get drinks for now? We haven't decided yet."

"Of course,"

"Four cokes then," Simon interjected.

"Okay,"

Jace sat staring into the space that had just had his ex-girlfriend standing in. Isabelle handed both Simon and Clary a menu. You could see that Clary was upset he hadn't said anything and it was unnerving for her. Isabelle kicked Jace under the table, making him jolt upwards and snap out of his thoughts.

"Menu?"

"Thanks Izzy,"

Whilst they looked over their menus Isabelle and Simon whispered to each other, Izzy giggling and Simon with a goofy grin on his face. Jace looked at Clary and found her staring at her menu like she wasn't even looking at it but through it.

"Clary," Jace whispered.

"Hmmm,"

"I'm sorry." They were the first proper words he had uttered to her all night and this was a first date of sorts, even if it was with Simon and Isabelle.

"For what?" Clary whispered in an agitated tone.

"Celaena,"

"What do you mean? You were the one ogling her,"

"I haven't seen her in a long time,"

"Do you still love her?"

"What?"

"You heard what I said, Jace?" Clary's volume had started to rise. "Do you still love her?" Izzy and Simon had gone quiet and the exchange had made the atmosphere awkward.

"I... I..."

"You know what Jace forget it. Your such a liar," Clary could only think back to when he had told her how he loved her and now she believed he was a liar. There was no way. She was heartbroken and felt her heart shatter from his lack of an answer.

"Simon, Izzy," Clary said, getting up from the booth without causing anymore of a commotion. "I'm sorry for ruining your date." Before either could speak she had put on her green coat and bolted out of the door. Jace didn't move one muscle. He sat there staring at the door as if she would walk back in. What had he done?

"You Johnathon Herondale-Lightwood are an complete and utter idiot,"Isabelle said, crossing her arms and scowling at Jace.

"I think I should go after her," Simon added.

"You can't always go running after her Simon when he," Isabelle pointed at Jace "messes up."

"Then I need to go after her," Jace stated.

"No shit. You should just keep sitting here after you upset your girlfriend. Idiot," Isabelle added, sarcastically.

"I get it okay. I screwed up."

"Big time," Simon finished.

* * *

Jace had been wandering the streets of Alicante looking for his girlfriend. So far he hadn't found her. He had even stopped by her house and her mother had said she was suppose to be a dinner with Simon and him and hadn't come home yet. Jace was worried, he could begin to comprehend what he would do if something happened to her, it would be all his fault and he would never forgive himself. She was a really good shadowhunter but you never know. After passing by the academy on his was out to Brocelind Forest, the only other place he thought she could possibly be, he saw a light on in one of the upstairs rooms. Who could be there at this time? It was nearly nine o'clock on a Friday no one would be there at this time but wait what classroom is that again, Jace thought trying to walk round the academy in his head. Then it hit him. The art studio and with that he shot off running towards the school and the only person who would go there when she was upset. Clary.

* * *

Simon and Izzy had left Taki's after getting some food to takeaway with them. The whole situation was awkward and sad, Clary was Simon's parabatai and he could feel her pain, whilst Isabelle was Jace's sister and was furious at how Jace had reacted to the situation. He was an idiot and she reminded him of that every single time he messed up and that was a lot. Simon had gone over to Isabelle's house after she convinced him they were just having dinner and her parents were out anyway, it wasn't like he was expecting anything anyway, that had taken that step before it was just Isabelle's mother was the headmistress and her father the inquisitor to say he was nervous was an understatement.

"So..." Izzy said pulling Simon out of his thoughts "what do you wanna do now?"

Simon noticed her plate was empty and he had just been pushing food around his, he couldn't stop thinking about his parabatai.

"I'm sorry," Simon blurted out.

"For what?" Isabelle questioned.

"I've been so distracted and distant since we left Taki's and I haven't even been paying attention to you. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"That you are Simon Lewis but guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you so much anyway," Isabelle said standing up, moving towards Simon and kissing him delicately with all her love.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I love you so much it hurts, you make me whole and I'm so sorry,"

"Forgiven. Always." Isabelle took hold of Simon's hand intertwining their hands and pulling him over to the couch. He pulled her into his arms, holding her in a loving embrace.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Isabelle whispered into Simon's chest.

"We don't have to because you are my forever Isabelle. When I look at you I see you not for your looks but for who you are inside and that is the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with," Simon added.

"Did you just call me ugly?"

"No of course not you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen but I love you for more than that,"

"Simon?"

"Yes,"

"I love you because you make me laugh, you make me a better person and you see past my outer shell. I love you because you are a nerd and I love you because you are you and you make me whole,"

Simon pulled Isabelle closer and kissed her with everything he had, she loved him so much and he loved her with every piece of him they were a puzzle and they completed each other.

* * *

Jace ran up two flights of stairs and down three corridors, the academy was a maze and when he finally arrived in front of the art studio door he stood frozen to his spot. He had been in this position before when he had wanted to ask Clary out and tell her how he felt, he just couldn't do it then but now he had told her how much she meant to him and how he did love her. He did love her. He did. He didn't need to convince himself because he did. It was completely different with Clary than it was Celaena, he had always been distant with her but with Clary he wanted more, he wanted her love, he didn't want Celaena when she had said she loved him and when he had said it back it was for affect and had no real meaning behind it. When he had said it to Clary though, every ounce of his emotions had oozed out of him and were laid at Clary's feet. He wanted her. He needed her. He knew it and he had to make it right. He had to. He did.

Jace walked up to the wooden art studio doors, flung the doors open, announcing his presence and near taking the doors off their hinges, whilst making the building shudder. Clary sat in the centre of the art studio in front of an A2 canvas, with her head placed in her hands, sobbing. Jace knew that this was his fault and he needed to fix it. As Jace inched closer to Clary hyper-aware of his surroundings and the fact that, even with him barging in the room she hadn't noticed. As he got closer he noticed what she had painted on the canvas for the first time as it came into clearer view. Him. It was him. He was practicing with his seraph blades in a meadow, shirtless, surrounded by a golden aura. His runes matched perfectly, it was astonishing. She did care and he needed to fix it.

"Clary," Jace whispered, Clary shot up, exposing her pale face and her emerald green eyes that had tears streaming out of them.

"Jace," Clary choked. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, so I went looking for you. I searched all over the city."

"You did?"

"I did," he answered, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands over hers. "I'm so sorry Clary,"

"Jace,"

"Wait. Let me finish." She nodded. "I'm so sorry. I was just so shocked that Celaena was back and that I hadn't seen or spoken to her since her break up, that I was really surprised she was there. I know, how it looked and I'm sorry I didn't mean it to look the way it did. I have no feeling for her anymore. I don't think I had any to begin with but she is the first girl I was in a long relationship with that was all. I have never been in love. Never. Not until now that it. Until I saw you for the first time when Izzy had been dated Simon for a month and I noticed you and your fiery red hair at his side. You were so beautiful covered in paint, smiling and laughing with him. I knew in that moment that I was drawn to you and as I learned more about you from Simon and noticed you more I realised that my feelings had grown and blossomed and you were the girl I wanted. No scratch that you were the girl I needed in my life, to make it complete, to make me complete. You make me so nervous and I have never felt anything like this before. I love you Clary and I'm sorry for how I treated you I was a jerk,"

"That you were Jace Herondale-Lightwood,"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Jace, I forgive you and I love you so much it hurts but I don't know if I can trust you,"

"Then I will earn back your trust as long as it takes because I'm not going anywhere,"

"You promise?"

"I promise. I love you. That is all I know. All I want and all I need."

Jace brought his head up and placed his forehead against Clary's. Clary smiled through falling tears and Jace whipped them away caressing her cheek. Clary closed her eyes and Jace leaned in placing his lips against hers, lightly and full of his love. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace and realised in that moment he did love her she could feel it through his tender touch, his loving embrace and his kiss that showed his love for her and expressed it without words. Clary knew that he was all she needed and Jace knew that whilst he wanted her so much, he needed her even more and that time what only make his need and want grow.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think. Let me know.**


	11. Serious Trouble

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry it's been a while. So I have started Uni, so it will get a bit hard like it has to update regularly but I will try my hardest.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 11

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I have finally found somewhere I belong. Somewhere were I am happy and can be myself. Somewhere that is home. That Somewhere in fact being a someone. Alexander. Alexander is the person who makes me what to get up in the morning. He is the person who makes me want to stay true to myself and show the real me instead of hiding behind my good looks, fashion sense and sarcasm. Mother I think I might be falling for him and I'm scared. I wish I could hear you beautiful voice right now. I wish I could get advice from you. Advice that could see me through this. I miss you more than anything else in this world and I love you more than words can say. I am opening my heart again to someone new, and I hope you are okay with him taking a place by you. Love and Kisses._

 _Your Baby,_

 _Magnus xoxo_

Magnus placed his fountain pen back in its box and folded the letter he had written to his mother. Carefully, placing it in an envelope he addressed it and placed a stamp in the right hand corner before putting the letter in his study desk, among the others. It would never be sent. It would just remain.

Getting up from the desk Magnus wandered over to his dressing table in order to get ready for his fourth date with Alexander Lightwood. After there first they had waited a whole week to go out again. There second date ended with Magnus being distracted and walking straight into his front door. He had forgotten to open it with his key or his magic and couldn't stop looking at Alec, resulting in him face planting the door before hitting the ground hard. That date ended with no kissing because Magnus had a concussion and a nose bleed. There third date occurred three days later that didn't end well either they had been at the movies, Magnus had portaled them to New York for a few hours and had been sat in silence watching intently for the longest time. Magnus leaned over to talk to Alec when a moment in the film made Alec jump, ending with Magnus covered in Alec's slushy. Both boys had established that dating for them was definitely hard but they were getting through it even if there dates had been embarrassing to say the least. Now they were on date number four and Magnus was determined that this date would be perfect and have no glitches. Or so he hoped.

Emerging from his room a hour and a half later Magnus was pretty impressed with how he looked. Magnus thought back to the time Alec had asked him out and complimented him on his look of jogging bottoms and his glasses. Whilst Magnus would never be seen anywhere except the comforts of his home wearing his jogging bottoms, for this date he had opted to wear his glasses. He had styled his hair so that it was slightly in his face and had gone for wearing a white shirt with a grey and black patchwork blazer, black skinny jeans and loathers. Magnus was definitely rocking the nerdy look. He had only applied a small amount of make-up so that he looked natural. Magnus wanted to see him like that. Even though, they were not going out into public today; Magnus knew that this style suited him well enough that he would happily flaunt it around the streets of Alicante or the halls of SDA.

Magnus wanted the date to be special and not end in a disaster. They had not had a proper kiss since the first due to unforeseen circumstances and he was definitely missing the sweet taste of Magnus' lips on his. Today's date was going to be in his cottage. It was intimate. Cozy. Comfortable. Undisturbed and Magnus had been cooking dinner for hours, hoping that it wouldn't burn. So far, so good, Magnus thought as he checked the oven. His dish cooking beautifully. All he needed now was Alec.

* * *

Alec emerged from his shower to find an outfit had been placed on his bed. As he wandered over he found a note sitting on top. Picking it up he read quickly realising who it was from the extravagance of their hand writing.

 _Alec, You can thank me later. Isabelle xoxo_

Tossing the note aside Alec stared down at the ensemble that Isabelle had place out for him. It wasn't to over the top. It was perfect. Alec put on his crisp black shirt, along with black ripped skinny jeans and a black blazer, finished of his his black boots. He hated over the top and this was exactly him. Maybe a little fancier that what he normally wore considering that was usually a jumper with holes in it but then again Isabelle was always more for how she looked than he was. It was 7.12 pm and Alec needed to leave soon otherwise he was going to be late for his date with the guy who made him swoon every time he saw him. They had only been on a few dates and Alec knew that they hadn't exactly gone to plan on more than one occasion. Actually they had all more or less failed except the first he had only managed to embarrasses himself after the date had ended and Magnus had split something on him but that didn't matter. Alec just liked being around him. That's why their dates had been getting a little more frequent. They only saw each other in school on the corridors or if they were in the same lessons and they rarely acknowledged each other. Or rather Alec tried to avoid Magnus. He was not ready for everyone to find out he was gay, let alone everyone finding out he was dating a downworlder. For now everything was fine the way it was. Except it was hard to hold himself back in school, when he saw Magnus in school he felt alive and on fire, in fact it happened every time they were around each other but Alec always held himself back. However, the more they went near each other even if it was just walking past each other in the hallway, the stronger the feeling became. How long would he be able to hold himself back? It was becoming very very difficult.

Alec was looking forward to this date. They would be spending it at Magnus' house which meant it was going to intimate and they were going to be spending time alone. Alone. Whilst he was incredibly excited, he was freaking out inside too. There first date was also them spending time alone and in an intimate setting but since then things had been getting more heated, when they were together, except since the first time they had kissed, they hadn't really kissed again and it was slowing eating at him, he missed Magnus' lips.

Picking up his stele, Alec left the house and walked through the streets of Alicante at a quick pace to see the boy he had missed since there date three days ago.

* * *

Isabelle sat at the dining room table with her little brother Max, Jace and her parent's. Now this was unusual because her parent's hardly ever spent time together these days. Robert Lightwood was the inquistor which meant he was hardly around because he was always doing whatever inquistor's do and Maryse Lightwood, Headmaster of Shadowhunter and Downworlder Academy was also never around because she too busy running the new academy. So neither of them actually had time for there children these days.

Maryse sat with her hands interlocked on the table, whilst Robert sat with his arms folded in front of him. Max was reading a comic book, it was very likely he wasn't the one in trouble if this was what Isabelle thought it was but she couldn't quite understand why he was here in the first place. All of them sat in complete silence staring at there parent's waiting for them to say anything. Jace leaned over to Isabelle and whispered in her ear.

"What is going on?"

"I have no idea,"

Maryse and Robert both glared at them and the both retreated into looking at the table. The bang sound of boots hit the wooden staircase and as they reached the bottom the voice of Maryse Lightwood was finally heard.

"Alexander Lightwood, come in here right this instant!"

Isabelle turned her head to see Alec step into the dining in the outfit she had picked out for him. He hurriedly sat down next to Isabelle and became almost jumping out the seat, quite obviously wanting to get to his date with Magnus.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"Your Father and I are very disappointed in you three?"

"Why pray tell would that be?" Isabelle asked, nonchalantly, leaning forward so she was in the same position as her mother with her hands interlocked. Maryse pulled out a piece of paper and began reading it.

"Isabelle Lightwood had been neglecting her duties as student council president in the last month she has hardly achieved anything. Isabelle Lightwood had let her English and Maths grades slip. However, has been over exceeding her targets and standards in Science."

Isabelle sank back in her seat. Maryse continued reading.

"Jace Herondale-Lightwood has been overly distracted these last few weeks to the point where he has stopped showing up to lessons or he has zoned out during them."

Jace sat in silence.

"And finally Alexander Lightwood has not been paying attention in school and his grades have slipped in certain subjects due to the fact he hasn't been handing his assignments in these past two weeks."

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Robert bellowed in a deep voice. There was no sound for a few minutes and then a soft voice broke the silence.

"Why am I here?" Max asked, bewilderment on his face. No one answered.

"Can I leave then?"

Maryse nodded and made a shooing gesture. Before moving her glare to the three older siblings across the table.

"You heard your Father what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We are sorry," Isabelle said.

"Sorry! Sorry! You better had be and until further notice you are band from leaving the house until your grades have improved. As for you Jace I believe it is your girlfriend who is causing you to miss classes so as from now you attend all you classes otherwise you will never go out and fulfill your duties as a shadowhunter," Maryse warned.

"Now get to your rooms and get studying this instant all of you," Robert ordered.

Isabelle, Jace and Alec rose from their seats and ascended the staircase to their rooms.

"Alec, what are you gunna do now. Don't you have a date with Magnus tonight?" Jace whispered.

"I don't know," Alec replied.

"No, but I do," Isabelle grinned mischievously.

"What?"

"Operation Monkey See Monkey Do,"

"What?"

"Your sneaking out,"

"I'M WHAT"

"Your sneaking out. I'm not letting you stand Magnus up so you are going to climb out through your window. Now get going or your going to be late,"

"Won't mum and dad find out about this,"

"Me and Jace have got it covered now go, Me and Jace can see Simon and Clary in school but you and Magnus are on the DL so go already," Isabelle practically shouted if she wasn't whispering so their parents didn't hear. Jace gave Alec a wicked grin before opening the door to his bedroom, followed by Isabelle walking to hers. They stopped before the entered.

"By the way what's with the Operation Monkey See Monkey Do?" Jace asked.

"Simon,"

"Ahhh, should have guessed,"

Isabelle shrugged and stepped into her room and Jace didn't the same laughing at the ridiculousness that was Simon Lewis. Alec ran to his room, flung open the door, locking it behind him and climbing down from his window. He had never done anything like this in his life and he knew that he was most definitely going to get in a whole lot of trouble for this but he didn't care he needed to see Magnus and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

* * *

8.07 pm

Magnus sat at his table waiting for Alec to show. He was seven minutes late and Magnus started to get a little worried. Maybe there dates had ended that badly that Alec had decided he didn't want to see him anymore. Magnus tapped a fingers against the table impatiently.

8.09 pm

Still nothing. Magnus rose from the table and walked into the Kitchen switching off the oven before making his way upstairs to take of his outfit and put his PJs on, ascending the stairs Magnus had reached half way when there was a knock at his oak door. Magnus smiled hoping it would be the boy he was head of heels for.

Alexander Lightwood stood in front of Magnus' door in a kind of bad boy get up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry I'm late, I got cornered by my Mother and Father,"

"It's okay." Magnus answered, frustrated a few minutes ago but now in total awe of the boy in front of him.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Magnus said, holding the door open wider. Alec walked past him, leaving a kiss on his cheek as he walked by into the dining room. Magnus smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Review and let me know.**


	12. Is This What I'm Feeling?

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while so decided to get a new chapter to you so you don't hate me for not getting one to you at all.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Alec couldn't contain himself any longer. He had been craving the taste of Magnus' lips for days and then finally getting that last night had made him come alive inside. Walking around the corridors of the academy and seeing Magnus leaning against his locker or talking to Isabelle or smiling with his teeth, giving that toothy grin like the Cheshire cat but a hell of a lot sexier made Alec weak at the knees and avoiding him was becoming increasingly more difficult especially when they were in close proximity to one another. Now he had finally snapped, he had slipped a note into Magnus' locker to meet him behind the small administration building behind the academy and had been stood, restlessly for ten minutes, waiting for Magnus to show up. Thought of him not receiving the note or not wanting to come had come full circle as Alec waited and waited until after fifteen minutes he was about to give up when the tall, dark and sexy warlock sauntered into Alec's peripheral vision, causing a very flustered Alec to instantly overflow with excitement and lust, as Magnus inched closer.

"Alexander, I got your note. What did yo..." before Magnus could finish speaking Alec had strided up to the warlock pushing him against the brick wall of the administration building and was kissing him with an intensity Magnus had not yet experienced. Coming up for a second of air Alec spoke in a very out of breath tone.

"I needed to do that."

"You did, did you?" Alec nodded, their breath intertwining. "Well I need to do this."

Magnus pushed Alec and spun him so now he was against the wall so fast that Alec didn't have time to comprehend what was happening before he was in another kiss with the boy that was becoming everything. Due to Alec inexperience and him being startled Magnus had to coax him into the kiss for a few seconds until Alec caught on responding with fervor. Magnus slid his tongue across Alec's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth to dance. The kiss caught a flame, leading to hands groping, tongues clashing. The kiss had taken control of the both of them. Magnus stared at Alec with lustful Jade eyes, taking in ever inch of Alec as he was wearing a very tight black t shirt instead of his usual worn jumper, his eyes darkening closer to imperial jade by the second. Alec couldn't function he had one thought and one thought only that he wanted Magnus to touch him and as Magnus kissed and licked a line down Alec's exposed neck from ear to collar bone Alec couldn't not think of anything else.

Suddenly the loud ringing of the bell for fourth period had both boys jumping apart, breaking them from their trance.

"I don't know what came over me?" Alec said, incredibly flustered.

"My dearest Alexander, its called lust, passion, intense desire. You want me just as much as I want you. That's very nice to know," Magnus answered, winking at Alec, making him turn tomato red.

"I will see you later Magnus," Alec sputtered, running to his next class. Magnus stood grinning fro ear to ear, now knowing that this definitely wasn't just in his imagination, he was completely head over heels for a shadowhunter and him for the fabulous warlock.

* * *

Since the happening behind the administration building Alec had been purposefully avoiding Magnus to the point where Magnus wasn't even seeing him on the corridors and they only had one class the same the whole week which had happened a few days ago. Magnus had looked everywhere and finding no one decided that the only way he was going to find the shadowhunter was asking the two most important people in his life his parabatai and sister. Magnus walked straight up to Jace and Isabelle who where stood in front of the school waiting for their mother, as according to Isabelle had to occur as they were under punishment for being distracted and letting their grades slip.

"Isabelle, blondie. Nice to see you."

"You too Magnus," Isabelle responded. Jace just huffed.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find one Alexander Lightwood?"

"What makes you think we know?" Jace retorted.

"Your the two closest to him, so I would think you would."

"What Jace means Magnus is that lately we haven't seen much of him either. Its getting a little worrying,"

"I just don't understand why he is avoiding me?"

"Tell you what when we find him we will send him your way,"

"Thank you Isabelle, tell him I would really like to talk."

"Will do, see you later," Isabelle finished, grabbing Jace's arm and ushering them over to a waiting headmaster Lightwood.

* * *

Isabelle sat on Alec's bed for two hours before the idiot decided to show up.

"Where on hells earth have you been?" Isabelle shouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Alec with an intensity he did not like. When she got like this she was incredibly hard to deal with. Death was inevitable. "Do you think this is a joke Alec? You've basically been missing for days. Are you an Idiot? Why are you being like this? Did something happen? By the angel Alec just tell me. Answer me god damn it!"

Alec slumped onto his bed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm a mess."

"Tell me something I don't know," Isabelle said, placing her hand on his back and rubbing softly.

"I kissed Magnus a few days ago and It got heated very fast. I was consumed and couldn't control myself. Its freaked me out and I don't know how to get my emotions under control Izzy. I'm scared."

"Alec, your in love," Isabelle said, giving him a consoling smile. "You need to give yourself over to it and embrace it. Its okay to be scared, I was when I fell for Simon, I never expected to it was sudden. Magnus probably is as scared as you just tell him and you can get through it together."

"Love?"

"Yes, love."

Was he in love? He had had desires, fantasies, longing. Had it turned into love? The last few days he had missed Magnus so much that it had started to break him. He had a weight in his heart and the desire to see him had become overwhelming that he had spent today crying. It was so unlike him but after what he had done only a few days ago he didn't know how to face Magnus. If this was the feeling of love then telling Magnus was the only way to break free from its over powering hold that it had on his heart.

Alec jumped up off his bed and darted for the window. Isabelle quickly jumped up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Magnus. I need to tell him how I feel."

"Go do that, big brother,"

"Thanks Izzy." Alec ran with all his might to the small cottage that housed the man he loved, even though this was something he only just figured out it was something he needed to say.

* * *

Magnus opened his door, only to be picked up and thrown over Alec's shoulder, carried up the stairs as the door slammed shut and thrown onto his purple satin sheets. In complete and utter shock words refused to form and Magnus just stayed there opening and closing his mouth before it was claimed. After the initial shock, it was only a short amount of time before Magnus was getting back some control, tugging the shadowhunter down on top of him. There mouths opened and tongues frantically collided. Through Alec's beautiful, glazed over, blue eyes Magnus could see the depth of the emotion that Alec was gong through. Magnus pushed against Alec's chest lightly and whispered.

"Alexander, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Tears began to cascade down Alec's cheeks and Magnus worried wrapped his arms around the broad shouldered shadowhunter.

"Alexander, dear, If you refuse to tell me anything I can't help you,"

"Ma... Mag... Magnus. I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For this. For not letting people know about us. For ignoring you. For everything."

"My dearest Alexander, it's okay. I'm not saying it hasn't been hard but I was going at your pace. When you are ready, I will be ready. I know you are worried about the fact that shadowhunters and downworlders have never dated before and that your dating me, a fabulous male, warlock and not some fangirling little shadowhunter girl who worships you,"

Alec lifted an eyebrow up.

"Don't think I haven't noticed all the more attention you get since Jace started dating Clary,"

Alec chuckled and so did Magnus. The sweet sound of laughter that flowed through the room cheered Alec up and helped him come to a realisation that first his sister had pointed out but now Alec had realised more for himself.

"Magnus,"

"Hmmm,"

"I... I..."

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I love you."

Again for the second time tonight, Magnus was slightly taken aback by something Alec had done but he knew that the words that had left Alec's lips, were real and true, and whilst Magnus couldn't help but stare and the beautiful shadowhunter sat opposite him, he too realised that the feelings that he had for him, could only be described as one thing. Love.

"Alexander, I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know. I love getting reviews off you guys.**


	13. Release

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a really long time and I'm sorry about that.** **I've decided after my long hiatus to get a new chapter to you. I'm sorry it took so long.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong** **to Cassandra Clare. I was inspired by Sarah J Maas for this Chapter also.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Dreams.

What is a dream?

Isabelle sat at her dressing table; brushing her long ebony locks, thinking about what a dream was. What her dream was. Was it just a thought process that occurred at night when she was in slumber? Or was it her aspirations in life? And if so, what was her aspiration in life?

Was it it being a Shadowhunter?

Was it being normal?

Was it becoming a strong, independent, working woman like her mother?

Isabelle stood and walked across her room. Stopping in front of her bedside table; opening the top draw, she took out a photograph of her and Simon from their first date.

Was it Simon? Was Simon her dream? He was the love of her life. He was her everything but did she have a dream that didn't include him. She wanted to walk through life by his side but without a dream, would she be happy?

* * *

Simon paced back and forth, wondering what he had done wrong. Isabelle had been distant the last few days and the only conclusion he could come up with was that she had been swapped for an alien or he had done something wrong. Something to upset her.

But what was it?

What on earth had he done wrong.

Simon lent against his locker and slumped to the floor, burying his head in his hands. He just didn't know. He needed something to make Isabelle forgive him. She was everything to him. Precious. Beautiful. Everything.

He had to apologise. It just didn't matter. He would apologise and get this sorted out before he went crazy. Simon racked his brain trying to remember where Isabelle would be right now. When they had started dating, he had decided that he would learn her schedule to he could walk her to classes. He had learned everyone of her scheduled. Every single one. As her raked his mind, he suddenly remembered.

Combat training.

She was in the gym. He couldn't wait a minute longer. He needed to see her. Needed to fix whatever it was that happened. He sprinted through the corridors, ignoring every teacher who told him that running in the halls was forbidden. Detention was not much of a punishment anyway.

Reaching the gym, he opened the doors. It was silent in the room. He saw crowds of students stood still, watching. Not moving. Scared almost.

Simon looked round for Isabelle, he couldn't see her...

There.

She was fighting.

She was smiling.

She was ruthless.

He watched as she rose in triumph.

What just happened?

Where was the Isabelle he knew and loved?

Who was that woman?

* * *

Combat Training. Isabelle's favourite class. She needed to stop thinking. To shut out the world and focus on something else. Beating someone up would suffice, in her mind.

Isabelle stood in the centre of the gym, waiting for someone to volunteer to take her on. No one moved.

No no one dared move.

"Is anyone of you going to man up and fight me already," Isabelle yelled.

Miss Wrayburn pointed at a someone in the crowd of students to enter the ring. Isabelle didn't care she just wanted to fight. To release the built up tension inside her body. This was her favourite release.

Miss Wrayburn roared for the match to begin, and then —

They moved.

The boy lunged at Isabelle with a punch so swift and quick that most shadowhunters would have had at the very least the wind knocked out of them. But Isabelle dodged it and caught the boys arm in one hand, locking it into a hold that was bone-snapping. As the boy winced in pain, Isabelle drove her knee up into the side of his face. It was fast and savage, even the shadowhunter students didn't know what was happening until the boy was staggering back.

The boy was shocked at what had just happened but laughed. Laughed. Isabelle took a moment to look the boy in the face. She'd never seen him before. Or never noticed him around before. As the boy straightened, Isabelle went on the offensive. This was so much fun. She had no regret for what was about to occur.

By the angel, help all who cross her in this moment. She moved like a graceful swan, one that intended to kill.

Punch after punch, block, lunge, block, duck, spin, punch... The students were in awe, captivated by the skill, the swiftness.

Miss Wrayburn had seen Isabelle in action many times but it had been a while since she had seen her fight for enjoyment.

And Isabelle was clearly enjoying it.

The opponent may not have been completely worthy of taking her on in a fight but he would do today. He wasn't terrible. Just not good enough she thought as she wrapped her legs around the boy's neck and twisted, flipping the boy. He was twice, maybe three times the size of Isabelle but the way she flipped him with the ease of a flipping a pancake.

Ahe wound up on top and drove her fist down into the boy's smirking face—

Only to be lunched off with a movement so quick that Miss Wrayburn could not keep up.

Isabelle hit the cold, hard, wooden gym floor and uncoiled to her feet just as the boy attacked again. Maybe he was a formidable opponent, Isabelle thought, trying to land a hit as the boy took the offensive.

Then they were a blur of limbs and blows.

Isabelle landed a kick so hard on the boy that it sent him hurdling into the gym wall. He slumped to the group, gasping for air. Isabelle smiled.

Then the boy hurtled for her and Isabelle spun, catching his arms, locking them to his neck and into a hold not broken. Isabelle twisted his arms and the boy shrieked in pain.

"Wuss," Isabelle smirked.

And then—

It Isabelle staggering back, clutching at her side, at the blood staining her gym clothes.

It was only when the boy whirled around that Isabelle understood. He had stabbed her. He had a hidden dagger on him. Isabelle hissed at him.

Miss Wrayburn tried to step in and stop the the fight but Isabelle glared at her, holding out her hand to stop her from doing anything. Isabelle would finish this fight and beat this cheating brute no matter what.

The boy grinned, viciously. Isabelle tackled the boy, slamming his considerable weight into the floor. She grabbed his head and hit it so far off the floor that she could have broken his neck.

Isabelle stood, straightening herself as the students gasped. Miss Wrayburn ran to the shadowhunter boy on the floor. He was unconcious, not dead.

Isabelle turned from her victory and walked towards the gym entrance, as she marched past the students gripping her side, the students congratulated and praised her. She wasn't listening. She needed to heal herself and marvel in her victory by herself. After glancing at her wound, she raised her head stood at the entrance of the gym. In what Isabelle could only describe as horror was...

"Simon,"

Isabelle moved towards him but he raised his hand lie she had earlier done and turned away from her.

What had she just done.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know. Its been a while but I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**


End file.
